Life On Mars
by disappearcompletely
Summary: Rin had always been happy traveling with Sesshomaru-sama but there always seemed to be a missing puzzle piece. A meeting with Inuyasha's pack lets Rin see what she's been missing all along,but the only person she can find to fit the role is Kagome. A drabble series taking the scenic route...
1. Puzzle Pieces

**Hi! So this isn't my first rodeo, I actually used to be hardcore90210! Long story short, I wanted a new start! I feel really great about this new story and I can't wait to see the reaction from everyone:) Enjoy !**

Rin, a girl easily persuaded and equally quirky, believed that there was always something to smile about. Whether it be a large field of multi-colored flowers, or just the company of a certain Daiyoukai and grumpy toad. The cool morning breeze rustled their clothes and the dew from the grass clung to the hem of her kimono. Silently picking the little blooms of morning glories off the ground, she sighed.

They had passed a village earlier, the cries of cheerful children called to her and she felt herself drifting closer to the foreign noises

'Rin is happy. Rin is happy to be with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama and Ah Un.' She tried to convince herself. But even still the cries of children often symbolized the voices of brothers or sisters she could have had. The calls of mothers called to her, their melodic voices whispering softly in the wind; welcoming Rin into their arms.

Sesshomaru-sama was a wonderful protector, but Jaken and Ah Un were the farthest thing from a mother that ever existed.

No offense to Jaken or her loyal dragon of course.

**Authors Note:**

**I will hopefully be posting every day except on the weekends but with school, that common thing that seems to block all childrens creativity, I might be super busy.**

**Also very IMPORTANT: I really need a cover for my story and I just don't know what to do except steal something off the internet. If anyone would be willing to stir up some artistic magic and create something for me, I would soooo love you forever:) **

**Just think it over;)**

**Hugs, DissapearCompletely**


	2. Family First

**I don't own Inuyasha...**

If Inuyasha's slave driver mentality meant that they were driving closer to Naraku, they should have been sitting right on top of him. With every footstep the group heard a growl and complain.

"If you guys ever want to catch this bastard, then move it!" the half demon screamed at everyone. " I don't know about you ,but I want to kill his ass!".

Kagome rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to sit him to the center of the earth. It really wasn't his fault. Everyone had become on edge about the next battle; the sudden calmness of the last few days scared everyone. Even if everyone was day dreaming of Inuyasha's demise, they drove further in search of shards.

The end of Naraku ultimately led Kagome to an important decision.

Should she stay?

Or should she go?

In the future she had her friends, family, and a maybe not so secure future in her education. Here in the feudal era held her best friends, Inuyasha, and a world totally different to where she had been accustomed to. Oddly enough she felt more at home in this era, she felt like even with her family in the future she owed just as much to her family in the past.

And of course she couldn't forget Shippo, who happened to be walking close by and picking stray flowers.

He didn't have anyone besides her; if she left him what was he to do? He needed a demon to educate him on their ways and not rely on a human priestess from 500 years in the future. Kagome was sure no demon in Japan would be willing to carry an extra load.

Looking at Inuyasha, she sighed.

It was time to move on. For Shippo.

**Authors note:**

**I'm**** sorry but I'm so excited about this story:) Thanks everyone that's been reviewing and reading so far, I really appreciate the motivation:) Chapter 3 should be up sometime tomorrow night. Again homework comes before writing...sadly:(**

**Keep reading and please review!**

**Hugs, dissapearcompletely!**


	3. Foreboding and Ominous

**I dont own Inuyasha...**

They continued on through the rolling hills and walked cautiously down a slope of lush grass. Kagomes anxiety spiked; an unwelcome feeling in her stomach put all her nerves on edge. Just in case, she pulled her bow and arrow from its place on her shoulder and gripped it between her fingers.

"Sango, do you feel it as well?" Kagome asked her companion from the distance between them. The woman squinted at the sun above them and pinched her mouth in hard line.

"Unfortunately, I think we all sense the foreboding feeling, Kagome-chan. Everyone is on edge." The girls stopped and kept walking, a tense silence filling the void.

Kagome turned around, an evil aura popping in behind her back. The group heard her gasp and leaped into action, Inuyasha who had held all his pent up energy inside wielded his sword, ready to fight the nearest threat.

In the sky loomed an enormous black cloud, staring them in the face with its ominous aura. Kagome pulled and arrow from her quiverr and notched it, pulling the wire taut.

"Kagome are there any jewel shards?" Inuyasha yelled from across the field. She sighed as she was reminded of her job as shard detector and felt the pull of dark energy in the heart of the cloud.

She forgot about Inuyasha and concentrated on the jewel; she closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Find the mark." She whispered, and she let the arrow soar through the air.

**Authors Note:**

**hehehe cliffhanger:) Well this chapter has no relationship viewing, I promise it will come! I'm thinking a Sesshomaru appearance is in order?**

**So thank you everyone for reviewing and just a reminder about Story Cover Art! Please, if you are willing to help me I will be so thankful! Also if there isn't a chapter tomorrow I apologize... if I can get one in it will probably be late.**

**Hugs, disapearcompletely!**


	4. Mesmerized and Contemplative Eyes

**I dont own Inuyasha...**

He stood in the trees and observed the rag tag group as they tried to defend themselves, they stumbled about and he saw his half breed brother brazenly wave his sword around.

"How pitiful" he thought.

He turned to leave before a mass amount of spiritual energy erupted through the area, covering the sky in bits of miasma and purifying dust. Quickly spinning towards the source of power he saw them miko standing in the field, her comrades passed out in the grass. Her face looked disbelievingly around the group and she slowly dropped her weapon.

A wide grin spread on her face and she hopped around, waving her arms madly above her head.

"Is that Kagome sama?" a soft voice spoke from beneath him, suppressing a grimace he looked down at Rin.

"It would seem so." His short response was lost on Rin as she stared dazedly at the crazed woman dancing on the hill.

"Kagome -sama looks so happy, so pretty." Rin thought of the woman and could never really remember a time when Kagome -sama wasn't cheerful or didn't have an infectious smile on her face.

Sesshomaru tried to see what his ward was talking about but he didn't say attractiveness, at least in her face or figure. He only saw the power that now exuded from every pore of her body.

That's the only reason was he contemplated the woman any longer than he usually should have, his eyes lingering on her face before finally facing the direction of the camp and gliding through the trees.

Rin on the other hand was mesmerized she wanted to stay but a curt call from Sesshomaru woke her from her day dream and she scurried to catch up with his long legs.

**Hehe...its possible I'm a little obsessed over Sesshomaru:) Who wouldnt though? A crazy person, thats who...**

**Ok so thanks everyone for reviewing! I love my fans right now, you guys are the BOMB with a capital B! I'm so glad I posted this, even if im sitting in a towel dripping wet from a shower typing this. Its so worth it!**

**Love, dissapearcompletely**


	5. Confrontation

**I dont own Inuyasha**

Her power had knocked out everyone in the group, leaving her to now have to set up camp by herself and make sure everyone was ok. The night had fallen and a chill had settled in the camp; Kagome wrapped herself in her blanket and rested by the fire. The tea was boiling, her textbook laying in her lap and she had everyone bundled up from the cold, but a tingle in the back of her neck made her wary of everything around her.

She tried focusing on the equations in her textbook but she couldn't see the numbers, everything was scrambled around the page.

Forgetting her homework she flew out of the blanket and decided to climb the hill they had battled on earlier that day. "What had that cloud been?" she wondered to herself. It had shards that now hung delicately around her neck.

Its aura was a mass was solid miasma and it seemed to take much more power to obliterate it. But at the same time her power had never opened itself up like it had today, seeming greater and more untamed than ever before.

The wind had picked up and was now leaving chill bumps up and down her legs and arms.

"Explain yourself, miko." A cold crisp voice called from behind her. She turned swiftly around to meet the piercing eyes of Sesshomaru, an enemy that she had also tried multiple times to kill her.

Kagome stared at him, unbelieving that the daiyokai was speaking to her, let alone stand in her presence. She really didn't know what to say. What was he talking about? Had she done something wrong? Why was he here?

So she went with the only things really running through her mind.

"Huh?"

**Soo... he confronts her! From now on things will probably take it pretty slow:) But thats ok, it just gives me more chances to write about my favorite couple ever!**

**Please leave critiques and helpful reviews. I have one question... Is Kagome sounding annoying and have I done ok with the whole Sesshomaru thing?**

**Please review and tell me whatcha think:)**

**Love, disappearcompletely**


	6. Answers or lack of

**I dont own Inuyasha**

"I'm not sure what you mean." She bit her lip in confusion and tried to force herself to calm down, but Sesshomaru was standing not even 5 feet away from her. How in the world could she calm down? His cold and demanding demeanor only made him look even more beautiful , he almost looked like a piece of art but even more elegant.

Kagome had never really noticed how attractive the daiyokai was, she only noticed when he was about to kill her or Inuyasha.

"This afternoon." He bore his topaz eyes into hers and called forth a bit of patience to deal with the woman, she was even more clueless than he assumed before.

"Oh, today!" she realized, "I'm not sure; it's never happened before or affected anyone like this. Of course there was that one time but I was the one that fainted…" she noticed her rambling and looked up from the ground.

"Not to be rude but why do you care?" she knew her question might end in her untimely end but curiosity got the better of her. She didn't understand why the demon lord cared about the battle.

Sesshomaru would never tell the girl Rin had begged him to go after the group when she saw them from Ah-Un in the sky. It seemed his ward was becoming more and more interested in the miko every day.

"It is of no importance." He turned away from the girl and started to leave the clearing before a hand grasped the corner of his silken haori.

"Hey! You can't come demand answers from me and then not answer why you were spying on us! " her angry yells caused a slight headache to form in between his eyes and he turned around and gave her a stare that normally would have sent an opponent running.

Kagome stood her ground and clutched his haori as if she was afraid he would bolt. The demons piercing gold eyes looked straight into hers and she saw gasped a little when she saw him from a closer distance.

Cheekbones placed high, a sculpted jaw, sensual looking lips, and eyes as bright as the sun glared down at her tiny frame.

"Wench, let go of this Sesshomaru."

But even if he looked like he wanted to use his poison whip, she might not have minded if he was the last thing she saw.

**Authors Note:**

**Hi! Wow the last week was so busy I'm glad I had the weekend to recupe:) But after this week I have a whole week off for Thanksgiving and then next thing you know, Its Christmas!**

**My absolute favorite holiday in the whole entire world:) Ok so review and let me know if I need to change anything...**

**Hugs, dissapearcompletely**

**P.S I think if we all could be blessed with the image of Sesshomaru when we die, then we would all be pretty happy:)**


	7. Pit

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

It seemed as if the few seconds they stood glaring into each other's eyes passed by like hours. The blush stained on Kagomes cheeks were as bright pink and it only intensified as she noticed the attractiveness of the daiyokai a few inches away from her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You found Kagome-sama!" Rin emerged from beneath them and gleamed up at the two adult.

"Kagome-sama! Sesshomaru-sama and Rin have been looking everywhere for you!" She grinned toothily and all of Kagomes anger melted at the sight of the adorable child. Bending down to Rin's height Kagome smiled mischievously at her, "You were? And why is that?"

"Rin wanted to speak with you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sure its nothing Sesshomaru-sama couldn't handle." He looked away and started to descend the hill. Even though it was a complement didn't mean he had to acknowledge it.

"You may speak with the Miko." He left the clearing to sit leaned against a nearby tree, a perfect view of the 2 girls right in his sight.

He watched as the girls giggled and sat excitedly in the grass; Rin scooted closer to the miko and looked in awe as the woman talked animatedly. " Why is the woman of such importance to Rin? Even I was not told as to what she wanted to speak about with her." Sesshomaru thought in contempt.

Rin squealed in delight and soon the girl was clamoring into the Miko's lap as the woman began braiding his wards hair.

He was not going to believe it was jealousy, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was not welcome.

**Authors Note:**

**Hehehe do I see a little green monster? Well I have planned on Thursday to post 2 chapters because of my inability to write a chapter on Friday...Sorry!**

**So maybe next chapter we'll have some total RinXKagome fluff...**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	8. All I want is a mother

**I dont own Inuyasha...**

Kagome's hand passed through Rin's hair, combing out all the knots with her nimble fingers. As Rin started to doze from the calming menstruations Kagome's eyes drooped a little but she forced herself to stay awake for the child's sake.

"Kagome-sama, do you have a mother?" Rin's whisper carried into her ears.

"Yes but she lives very far away, with the hunt for Naraku it seems I never see her." The woman answered solemnly, her school life had ended only a year ago and now Kagome sacrificed everything to the cause.

"Rins mother is very far away too but I know she is safe with Papa and the Kami's." The miko's frown grew as Rin mentioned the death of her parents and she couldn't help but want to cuddle Rin even closer.

"Sesshomaru-sama is the best anyone could ask for though, even Jaken is nice…sometimes." The girl yawned and leaned into the woman before her eyes almost shut.

"Kagome-sama, I want a mother." Her breathing slowed and her body relaxed but she continued talking. "Someone nice… pretty…warm…loves me…" Kagome looked down at the child and pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Someone like you."

**Authors Note:**

**I know...this chapter is short. But I promise 2 chapters tomorrow:) I liked this chapter...I just can't seem to figure out what comes next! Oh well I promise to have it figured out by tomorrow:)**

**Hugs, dissapearcompletely**


	9. What to Do

**I dont own Inuyasha**

Alarmed, Kagome looked down at Rin and shook her head. Was Rin asking her to be her mother? It didn't really make any sense, the girl always seemed so happy when she was with Sesshomaru.

Was Rin really sad inside without a mother figure?

Kagome knew what it felt to grow up and feel as if you were missing someone, her father died when she was young. All she grew up to was the stories of her wonderful father but how was she to really know he was wonderful?

Of course, Kagome would love to take Rin as her own but she knew the girl would never separate from the Daiyokai. She wanted Rin happy but how was she to accomplish a task almost impossible unless she traveled with Sesshomaru.

Traveling? With Sesshomaru?

Yeah like that would ever be agreed on by everyone…especially Inuyasha. He wouldn't let her go over his dead body, but with the reoccurrence of Kikyo she would rather be far away from the two.

Would Sango and Miroku be ok? She didn't want to leave her best friends; Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha were her family. But the miko sensed a great sadness in Rin and she couldn't bear such a sweet and happy child to live like that.

Stroking Rin's hair she tried to come up with a solution.

Kagome couldn't leave Shippo or her best friends to fend for themselves, who would cook Ramen or bandage wounds? On the other hand she knew Rin needed her.

The only solution was to join together.

There couldn't be any other way and it was a great idea. The benefits were limitless!

She could stay with her group. Rin would be with her. They would have Sesshomaru, and that meant they would be unstoppable with the joint power of him and Inuyasha! Everyone would be happy!

Well maybe except Inuyasha…and Sesshomaru.

**So thoughts? Maybe a little feedback on the way things are playing out, is Kagome ok? I can never seem to know if she sounds to whiny...**  
**So please review and I hope you guys appreciate my 2 chapter night!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	10. Jealous Eyes

**I dont own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru saw the miko look down at his ward and play with her hair, obviously lost in thought. On top of the hill the scene might have melted the hearts of many but it only made him angrier with the woman.

She couldn't just waltz in to his pack and take Rin; he wouldn't allow it. He hadn't listened to their conversation in respect for his ward but now he regretted not listening in to whatever Rin had to say to the miko.

Sesshomaru didn't know a lot about human girls, only that they were annoying and could only pay attention to one thing for a few moments. Except for Rin of course. Rin was an anomaly to the daiyokai and she seemed to confuse him every day.

Uncommonly comfortable around demons, Rin never minded his nature or habits. Or at least he thought she didn't knowing she never mentioned about his absence except for how much she missed his presence.

Looking back up towards the miko he saw her look towards the sky, covered in iridescent stars that twinkled and shined back down on her. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back and her neck craned to see the sky. Lips parted and a small smile graced her face before she sighed and continued to admire his ward.

He would have gone to take Rin back but as he leaned farther into the bark of the tree he sat next to, his eyes never left the woman and the little girl.

**Authors Note:**

**Hmm maybe I should get double the reviews since its a double chapter night...(hint,hint) Looks like our favorite demon IS a little jealous but he would never really show it of course.**

**So can I just say that I LOVE YOU GUYS! I have to give ya'll the best reviewers award cause I have so much support from everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, following and just reading the story!**

**So Hugs AND Kisses, disappearcompletely**


	11. Awakening

**I dont own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha felt the headache build up behind his eyes as he finally came to consciousness. Of what he could remember were faint blurs and the only thing that really was clear was a bright flash of white and the pain of being thrown into the air. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up into the over cast sky that greeted him from above.

What the hell happened?

Twisting his head reluctantly to the side he saw Miroku and Sango lying a few feet away and the smell of old campfire burned his nose. The only thing he couldn't seem to find was Kagome.

And that's what had him up on his feet in no less than 2 seconds.

He sniffed the air and followed the old scent of fresh rain; it led up a sloping hill and stopped abruptly at the patch of soft lush grass, where he found the miko and a strange girl lying together on the ground. The girls fingers were twisted intricately in Kagomes hair and she cuddled closer into the woman's side.

But suddenly when the abrupt smell of a certain half-brother wafted through his senses he growled and whirled around to glare into the demons eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Inuyasha fumed. His brother's stench was everywhere and it covered the naturally calming scent of the miko. "Why is your kid with Kagome?"

"I believe you should ask the miko yourself half breed." Sesshomaru sneered. The demon looked at the now awake miko and glared at her as she tried to unravel the midnight strands of hair from his wards fingers.

"Inuyasha? You're awake!" Kagome jumped from her spot next to the child and looked worriedly over the half demon.

"You're not hurt, are you?" her eyes jumped from spot to spot across his body.

He pushed her away and snarled," Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru almost smirked.

**Authors Note:**

**So I'm on the countdown for Thanksgiving! and black friday shopping;) I probably won't be able to update on Thursday so would you like me to update twice on Wednesday of Friday? Thanks and Please review:)**

**Hugs, dissapearcompletely**


	12. Crazy

**I dont own Inuyasha**

"Kagome, explain. Now." Inuyasha ground out between his teeth.

Twiddling her fingers and looking sheepishly at the ground, Kagome sighed. "Well, Inuyasha I umm… I knocked you all out with my priestess powers!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked at the woman in disbelief; she had never shown a large amount of power before.

"You? Knocked me, Sango, and Miroku out?" he pointed his finger at her, "But you've never had any real power! I thought you were a dud." Crossing his arms over his chest he turned and looked at her through the corner of his eye, "This is probably just a one time thing, Kagome. Don't get worked up about it."

Kagome stood with her hands clenched and her mind a blaze. Inuyasha just didn't know when to stop sometimes and it drove her absolutely crazy how he insulted her without even trying! Before she could answer with a harsh "sit", a cold voice insulted him before she got to it.

"If you haven't noticed, half breed, the girl has power coursing through her veins this very minute. I wouldn't expect you to see, being an imbecile." Unrelenting, Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha abjectly.

Kagome and Inuyasha, their mouths open aghast, didn't believe that the daiyoukai had said more than 3 words. Kagome looked at the hanyou and giggled, then giggled some more. Soon the miko was rolling on the ground laughing, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"You just got burned!" she cried hysterically. Normally she would have backed the hanyou up but his string of insults hurt a little and his brother's comeback definitely lightened her mood.

"Has she gone mad?" Sesshomaru inquired with an arched brow.

"Who knows anymore," He grumbled before leaving Sesshomaru with Rin and the hysterical priestess.

**Authors Note:**

**O my gosh I am so excited! Soon there will be an official story cover for Life On Mars! Yay! I might have it up by the next chapter so be looking for its awesomeness! **

**The past couple of days I have been in a David Bowie obsession... that probably explains the story title. Don't worry, there was thought put into it;)**


	13. Intimidation

**I dont own Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru looked at the miko, who was currently wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Her little scene was…questionable. The woman had sat in the grass giggling for no reason and made the demon's brow arch higher on his head. When the last giggle floated on the wind, Kagome sighed and leaned back on the palm of her hands.

Looking up to meet the demon's eyes and smiled. A real smile, one she hadn't used in the past few days. It seemed she'd given her only real smiles to Rin, and one to Sesshomaru.

"Miko, are you ill?" his eyes bore down on hers, reminding Kagome how gold and beautiful they were. She looked at Rin and smiled longingly at her; she was rubbing her eyes and drowsily blinking from their sleep.

"No, no I'm not." She whispered, knowing he could hear her.

Rin rushed into the woman arms and looped her arms around Kagome's slender neck. The miko smiled and brushed back his wards thick bangs. "I had so much fun with you Kagome-sama. I never want you to leave." Rin whispered to Kagome.

Sesshomaru wished that Rin wasn't so obsessed with the miko and that he could continue their journey without the little girls longing for her. Rin did seem happier in the woman's presence but there was no chance he would actually let her travel with him.

No amount of Rin's begging would ever subject him to that. Kagome stood from the ground, Rin clutched in her arms holding onto her tightly. Calmly she looked at him and he knew nothing good was to come of whatever was coming next.

" I think to solve all our problems, Sesshomaru-sama, we need to join groups."

With Rin cocked on her hip and a look of pure business in her cerulean blue eyes, Kagome looked like a mother on the prowl.

If only that intimidated him.

**Authors Note:**

**Soooo...have you noticed it? The new cover art! Its fabulous, right?**

** I would like to thank wickedlfairy17 for creating it for me by dedicating this chapter to her! Thanks a bunch hun!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S This is the 1st chapter I will be posting today, the 2nd hopefully should be up later:)**


	14. Relationship Eccentric

**I don't own Inuyasha**

"What is she doing?" Sango muttered from the clearing below. Placing a hand above her eyes, she squinted at the 3 figures on the crest of the hill.

"Ugh who cares? She obviously likes the bastard's kid." Inuyasha grumbled from his perch in a branch above.

Miroku appeared by the slayers side and looked ahead, "She does look very…authoritative." Turning around to look at Inuyasha, Miroku saw the gleam of jealousy in the hanyou's topaz eyes.

"You say she incapacitated us with her miko powers, Inuyasha?" Oddly the monk didn't remember anything from the battle they came upon the day before. "Keh, yeah. The wench must've freaked out or somethin'." Leaning back into his tree, Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he turned slowly towards the hill and his eyes flashed with a deadly light.

"Oh. No. She. Didn't" Each word was grounded painfully through his teeth before he leaped off the branch; in a flash of red he was gone.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion.

"What in the world was that about?" Sango asked.

"My dear Sango, by now we should all just accept the eccentricity and face the facts about Inuyasha's and Kagome-samas relationship." He gestured towards the hill and looked at Sango.

"You see when Inuyasha gets in trouble he gets yelled at and a nice 'sit'. When Kagome -sama is in trouble it ends the exact same way." He ended with a clap.

"Oh now I see. Kagome dominates either way. I can see why Inuyasha would be frustrated, seeing as he is a dog demon."

Miroku pretended to be listening intently while his hand crept slowly, inching downwards towards a certain slayers backside. Sango looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the monks creeping hand, "Houshi, if you wish to live then I would suggest keeping your hand awa-"before she could finish his hand gave her a squeeze.

SLAP!

And the monk fell.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry, I had to do it:) **

**So this is the 2nd chapter I'm posting today because of family gatherings and preparations. So enjoy your 2 chaps!**


	15. Pleas

**I Don't Own Inuyasha**

His molten gold eyes bore hazardously into her sapphire eyes, trying to arouse any fear that nestled into her soul. Ultimately, Kagome knew she was going to achieve her goal in joining the two groups together, whether or not Inuyasha liked it.

" Your reasons?" Sesshomaru drawled, sounding as bored and uniterested as he possibly could .while on ther other hand his curiosity was peaked and he enjoyed the image of the miko cowering in fear when he coldy refused her.

"Defeating Naraku. With your power and ours, we might be able to stop him."

"You underestimate my power?" Glaring into her eyes he almost forgot Rin was in the vicinity and retreated back into his cold façade.

"No, not at all. It just always is a competition between who is better between you two."

"There is no competition between us. I merely am the more powerful and he refuses to recognize it."

Pausing before the next string of words flew from her mouth she set Rin on the ground from her perch on her hip. "Rin, honey, why don't you play with Shippou-kun while I stay and talk with Sesshomaru-sama." Rin gave the woman a toothy smile before skipping down the slope and cheerfully scampering around with the fox kit.

Quickly Kagome turned to face the demon lord, "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is upset. Whether or not you have noticed it, there is something wrong. And I know you're fully capable of handling any problem but this might be a situation I need to look into." Her speech rung clear through his ears and although he wished to not admit it; there was a gloomy scent to Rin's happy aura.

"I only want the best for her, and everyone. We will definitely benefit with your presence." She pleaded as her last resort, "I know Rin thinks she will be a bother if she asks anything of you, but maybe with someone new she won't feel as if she needs be shy."

Hopefully her argument won the Daiyoukai over and if he didn't; what was she to do for Rin?

**Authors Note:**

**Were you as impatient about this next chapter as I was?( Probably)**

**If you had a Thanksgiving/Black Friday like I did...God bless you. Maybe the only thing I got out of this whole shenanigan(Love that word) was a Michael Kors purse that was originally $400 for $75.**

**AND its gorgeous absolutely fabulous:) This chapter kind of channels the air of black friday...cut throat.**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	16. Caught

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stopped only a few yards away from his brother and kagome, listening to the conversation he knew would be his downfall. Naturally Kagome was contributing to the conversation much more than him but the bastard was talking, more than a few monotone syllables!

Sesshomaru would know he was here.

But even if his presence was known it made him want to see what his brother said, either be a cold refuse or even worse…he accepted.

Kagome couldn't possible do this to him! He hadn't done anything recently that cause to much of a fight, what if he had without knowing it and she was getting payback!

Dear lord, what was he going to do about this? There was no way he could possibly handle a revenge driven Kagome and a taiyoukai brother that also had many reasons to seek payback. The name calling, the fights, the arm! His life was going to be a living hell!

To be honest he was a little offended that she was bargaining power; he could protect everyone with his eyes closed! This was the only time that he relied on his brother for anything; he prayed that his cold heart would flat out deny Kagome.

He saw the miko look expectantly at the taiyoukai and he held his breath in anticipation.

He saw the calculating stare in his brother's eyes, weighing in options, thinking with his mind and not caring upon who he hurt. A few moments passed before he finally met the priestesses glance.

"I accept."

With a burst of anger he roared into the air and jumped from his hiding place on the ground. " No, not for a minute you will! Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted in her face.

Kagome deadpanned and crossed her arms over her chest before muttering an angry "Sit."

And as he crashed into the soft earth a baritone voice talked over his muffled screams, " But on one condition."

**Authors Note:**

**So a cliffy...not my fave chapter too be honest:( The creative juices just failed today. It's just one of those mondays...**

**Hugs and Apologies, disappearcompletely**


	17. The unforeseen future

**I don't not own Inuyasha**

"Anything." She breathed.

"Your power, it must be trained." He bore his hard gold eyes into her soft sapphire ones and clenched his jaw, the muscle twitching beneath the strain of his teeth.

Her confusion was evident and it seemed to have come to a surprise that he requested so little of her.

"Oh. Well of course, Sesshomaru-sama." An awkward tension settled between before she spoke tentatively again. "May I ask why?"

"Your powers are sporadic at best and I will not join a pack that refuses to cooperate. Your priestess powers are what restrain them." He looked disdainfully in her direction.

"I never knew that Sesshomaru-sama, thank-you. Do you know anyone capable of training me?" Looking innocently up into the taiyoukai eyes, she wondered how long she could stand his insults.

Almost surprised, Sesshomaru looked at her. "I will." His baritone voice curled her toes and sent shivers down her spine but she refused to show the overwhelming butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

A smile broke across her face. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I am honored." Sticking out her dainty fingers she held them in the air, "I suppose we have a deal then, don't we?" She waited patiently for his hand to shake hers but he simply stared at it.

Before she could explain, he turned away and walked down the hill humming a soft "Hn."

Kagome let loose the breath she hadn't known she had been holding, her shoulders slumping. She rubbed a hand to her forehead trying to chase away the migraine that had settled in-between her eyes.

" What have I gotten myself into?"

**Authors Note:**

**Can I just say how much I LOVE Christmas:)Even though it gives me lots of anxiety and stress, it still is my absolute favorite holiday. **

**And that's why I'm praying it comes faster...**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	18. Heavy Shoulders

**I don;t own Inuyasha**

After she and Shippou had played to their hearts content they sat in a nearby meadow and relaxed. Rin had gathered the various wild flowers, braiding them into crowns. Shippou entertained her with his fox magic and observed her from his place beside her. Noticing her unusual shyness he scooted closer to where she sat.

"Rin-chan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Shippou-kun, where's your mama and papa?"

He stared hard into the ground, trying to act brave in front of the little girl. "They were killed" he whispered. Rin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and patted it warmly.

"It's ok Shippou-chan, I don't have parents either." Their shared loss was a weight each had to carry on their minds and their shoulders but they also shared a certain miko. "Kagome- Sama loves you Shippou-chan, she is your new mother." Her toothy grin lifted the gloom from his posture and he sat excitedly and inched closer.

"I love Kagome. She takes care of me and snuggles with me and never gets angry at me. She is the best mama! And she brings me chocolate and crayons and…" he stopped his rambling and saw that Rin was frowning and clutching her crown in her hands tightly.

"I want a mama, but I don't need one. Sesshomaru Sama is good to me and I shouldn't disrespect all that he has given me."

"But Rin-chan, everyone needs a mama."

**Authors Note:**

**Sniff,Sniff...this made me tear up a little because it is so true. My mom is the best and I don't how she puts up with my madness:)**

**Please review guys! It would mean alot to me...and Rin;)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	19. Amiable

**I do not own Inuyasha...**

Sesshomaru sat against a tree, overlooking the large meadow his ward and the fox kit played in. Their cries of joy and breathless giggles echoed through his mind and reminded of his days as a pup. He was sure that as a young demon he had once wished to play as freely as the other children could, but in the court there was no time for fun and games.

His studies were what always came first, with war and sword fighting a close second behind them. From his birth he was trained to be what he is now, his name, the Killing Perfection.

But as days turned into weeks spent with Rin he didn't see himself as a Killing Perfection, never would he let her see the pain of war and give her another taste of death.

Rin was in pain and he didn't know how to help her; it only made the bitter taste in his mouth get stronger. The miko knew what was wrong and she knew how to fix it, while he could only stand and watch. He remembered the scene on the hill; her light smile, the gentle caresses, and the warm aura she radiated.

He was not capable of such things, that he knew.

So if he was to learn from the priestess, she would learn something from him, even if she didn't recognize the trade he had subconsciously accomplished. The woman believed whole heartedly in the protection of her pack, and one of his own.

This, even if he disliked her, was an amiable quality.

**Authors Not**e

**This might be my favorite chapter so far:) **

**But on a bad note... I must pay attention to an algebra test I have tomorrow:( Have I mentioned my loathing for math?**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	20. Call Me

**I don't own Inuyasha**

The next morning she sat under a oak and opened her eyes drowsily, the morning dawn peeking through her eyelids. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head.

When her eyes had gotten used to the light, a flash of white popped into the corner of her eye. His black boot was the first thing she saw before the baritone voice called to her. "Miko."

The hair on her neck stood on end and she pulled the blanket slowly over her head.

"If you wish to hide I have no objection to leaving before your pack awakens." From her spot on the ground she glared into his hard gold eyes and bared her teeth.

"May I ask why you are waking me up at this ungodly hour?" she hissed.

"Training."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and stood, only coming to his broad chest. "So early?"

"The half breed is still sleeping. It would be wise to have no interruptions." The daiyoukai turned to face the forest ahead of them and looked over his shoulder. "Unless you wish to start your morning off like that."

A soft sound came from her mouth and she pulled her hair into a ponytail before following his tall form through the trees. Softly, she called to him as he weaved through the branches she seemed to get scratched with at each turn.

"So, what are we starting with?"

"Swords."

Kagome gulped.

**Authors Note:**

**Hehehe it begins:) I'm sewing every single Christmas present at the moment...yay**

**Please review and make any suggestions, I feel like no one has any advice. I know my story can't be that good(or is it?)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	21. Her Downfall

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Surprisingly the miko held her ground.

Even if he wasn't even using a fraction of his real power, it was still pleasing to know that she wasn't incompetent. He supposed years of traveling the world and fighting helped the girl. Sesshomaru focused back towards the sword in his hands, tightening his fingers around Bakusaiga even if he would never use it against the miko.

A drop of sweat trickled down her ivory skin and across her neck, his eyes following its path.

The priestess grunted and thrusted forward with all the strength she could muster, finally rolling out beneath the force of his weapon.

Kagome landed only a few feet away grinning, her chest heaving from her accelerated heart rate in which the sparring with the handsome demon sent it in. Sesshomaru frowned, she was vulnerable.

She flew to the ground and was pinned to the grass with a pale, clawed hand. "If that had been real battle miko, I would not have hesitated to kill you." He growled. "Get up."

He released her and appeared at her shoulder, breathing on her slender neck.

"I could kill you."

"Yes." She replied matter-of-factly.

"You are not frightened?" he questioned, curiosity lacing his voice.

"To say I am frightened would be a lie, so yes you are intimidating." She quipped.

"Even demons would be cowering at my feet. You have no sense of place."

"And where is my place, Sesshoamru-sama."

"Beneath me."

She caught her tongue and forced herself to continue, there seemed to be a question he was getting to." You instruct me, you influence me in sword fighting but I am a miko. Should you not be intimidated by me?"

"You lack control, even if your power is intimidating and that will be your flaw until you learn."  
"What of my place? I am human, as you said earlier, beneath you. Why teach me if I am not even worthy of your attentions?" By now her voice had grown hotter and hotter until it seemed as if poison dripped from her tongue with every word.

"Even if you fail to notice my superiority, you confuse and infuriate this Sesshomaru." The daiyoukai looked coldly into the miko's sparkling eyes with contempt and grabbed her by the throat once again.

"And that will be your downfall."

**Authors Note:**

**So this chapter is longer for all of y'all that mentioned having longer chapters. This was just an experiment guys, I might not be increasing the length of my posts so don't get TO excited.**

**Plus, for anyone hoping to get a short story... sorry. This fanfic is going to be taking the scenic route and I'm planning to drag certain moments out for maybe 2 chapters.**

**BUT... I love the feedback guys and I really appreciate everything:) I love you!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	22. Stronger

**I don't own Inuyasha**

He had left her in the clearing standing alone to contemplate all her weaknesses. Of course she knew that her lack of training and miko powers was sad but she never guessed it would endanger everyone around her. There had always been someone to protect her but now it felt as if she had no one. What if she had purified Inuyasha during the fight? What if she died herself?

All the worries were brought on by him, and honestly she couldn't blame him.

She had been the ignorant one; she had requested their group's team together. If only she saw the repercussions of her decision.

Sesshomaru was helping her, teaching her, and all she did was whine. Why couldn't she retaliate to his affronts?

It was only because he was right.

Her lack of knowledge would always be her down fall.

Kagome bent down, grabbing the sword she had dropped after their confrontation. With a swoop she swung it in a graceful arch and watched as the blades of grass swayed from the air she had created. Focusing on the power she now felt in the swords company she thrusted.

If she was incompetent she would fix it. If she was weak she would get stronger. If her powers were untrained, she would train them. The determination flooded her eyes and she found strength.

He stood in the branches of the trees, his white silk haori standing out in the shadows. He smirked and watched the miko as she pushed herself despite his harsh words.

She might make it through his training but he held no promises.

**Authors Note:**

**So enjoy and review!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	23. April Showers

**I don't own Inuyasha**

_April Showers bring May flowers..._

The sun bore down on the traveling groups, its harsh rays rare for the new spring that had sprung. The children dozed atop the shuffling dragon, Inuyasha was left alone in his melancholy cloud, Sango and Kagome lazily chatted just behind the children who were ahead of the group.

But Miroku, who had always been the calm mediator of the pack, was talking rather one-sidedly with a Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to kill him; he nodded when needed, hn'ed in agreement, or walked calmly along as if the monk was only a figure of his imagination.

Kagome thoughtfully looked at the pair and smiled. Maybe one friendship would come out of their joining.

Speaking of friendships, Kagome excused herself from Sango and walked over to the giggling children. Shippo showed Rin his futuristic coloring sets and the little girl ood and awed at his drawings, all of which depicted their life traveling.

Rin glanced at Kagome and smiled. "Would Kagome-sama like to pick flowers with Rin?"

The miko laughed and picked the children off the dragon and held their hands in hers, swinging them gently as the walked ahead of the group." I would be honored, anything in particular?"

Rin looked thoughtfully to the conveniently placed field in front of them and remembered the large book of flowers Sesshomaru-sama had given her, its place in Ah-Uns knapsack guarded with care.

"Rin has a an idea and Shippo can help. Can Kagome-sama find the a Dahlia?" She asked innocently as she ran off with the fox kit in the other direction.

The Dahlia was a rare flower to find in Japan but as spring brought new life, Kagome doubted that she couldn't find one without a little determination. Its flowers warm and pink layed out to splay its petals to the sun, were easy to spot and pick.

But what was the girl's meaning behind it?

**Authors Note:**

**Hmmm can anyone guess?**

**I've got the next few chapters planned around this whole conundrum so be ready to be googlin some flowers! Also the poem above the story has a meaning too! **

**Can anyone tell me?**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**

**P.S I love my reviewers right now...seriously I blush everytime I read a comment:)**


	24. Bouquet

**I don't own Inuyasha...**

Rin held in her hands a bouquet of flowers, its array of colors soft and pretty. The Pansies, Violets, and Zinnias held little pops of color while the White Lilies and Lavender created a calm background. Each as she had remembered held a meaning. Shippo had added the last few petals to the bunch they giggled and scurried off to find Kagome.

Rin smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers and sighed, not to strong but sweet and lulling. Strange enough the scent was even perfect to go along with her plan.

They found the miko bending over the ground reaching for a sunset colored flower rising from the soil. They watched her as she plucked it and stroked the soft petals with the pad of her fingertips. The woman sighed, smiling thoughtfully.

Rin giggled and pulled the fox kit along towards Kagome.

"Kagome-chan likes Dahlia?" she asked peering curiously over Kagome's shoulder.

"Well, yes. They remind me of home, our shrine often is covered in the blooms by spring. They are quiet beautiful." She looked longingly at the flower one more time before smiling sadly at the little girl.

"Here you go Rin-chan."

" Oh no its not for me." She shook her hands in dismissal.

" Then…who is it for?" She asked hesitantly, pulling back the flower.

" Sesshomaru-sama, of course!" she giggled.

" Oh, really? He likes flowers?" She would never imagine Sesshomaru being a…flower kind of guy. "Well why don't you give it to him." Passing the flower to Rin, but the girl gently ushed it away a second time.

" No."

"No?"

"Yes." Rin laughed and blushed. " I want you to Kagome-chan."

**Authors Note:**

**Hehehe...I love getting responses from you guys, especially when you guess right! The meaning of the flowers was found in the Hanakotoba which is the Japanese form of flower meanings:)**

**Since no one guessed what the poem from the last chapter meant, I will give you the answer! The poem April Showers Bring May Flowers symbolizes that even in unpleasant situations you can find good things to come!**

**Just a information jibbit to share:)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S Anyone wanna do fanart?**


	25. A tingling sensation

**I don't own Inuyasha...**

She really didn't want to do it.

If there was anything she could do instead of confront the demon, she would. Sadly, Kagome was responsible and could pull some courage from somewhere at the last moment. Besides Rin had looked so adorable when she had asked her to.

She saw him walking ahead of the pack and sighed, ruffling a hand through her already tousled hair.

It was now or never.

Kagome held the delicate flower in her fingertips afraid that she would drop it in front of the demon lord. As gracefully as she could muster, Kagome walked ahead of her friends and settled down at Sesshomaru's side.

He didn't even spare her a glance. His long strides were becoming hard to stay in tune with and her lithe form almost looked microscopic against his tall figure. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she tried to breech the wall between them.

His eyes flicked down towards her own and she smiled. Success!

"This is for you; RIn-chan requested I give it to you." Gently she held out the bloom and waited for the daiyoukai to take it and dismiss her from his presence. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the miko.

"Hn. Rin?"

"Yes, I couldn't say no to her. She's so cute!" She almost squealed. Toning it down, Kagome tried to relax and focus at her task of actually making conversation with Sesshomaru without a death threat involved.

"Hn." He took the warm flower in his hand, ignoring the tingle of fingers when his touched the miko's. He began walking again, flower still in hand.

Kagome looked softly down at her hand.

**Authors Note:**

**So my weekend was uneventful, unless you count watching the Spongebob Christmas Special 5 times with your sister not a waste of time...**

**I cannot wait for Christmas to be here, guys! My family has one of those countdown to Christmas chocolate boxes...yeah I might have gotten a little too excited over Christmas and eaten a couple of days ahead. It's not my fault the candy is the size of my finger nail!**

**Well please review and pleassse leave any critiques! They have been very helpful:)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	26. Stars in the sky are big and bright

**I do not own Inuyasha...**

It sat in his palm staring up at him, petals flared. The pink simmered down into a red as the sunset glazed over the sky and the pack grew quite as everyone got ready to settle down. They had traveled many miles, the miko never sensing jewel shards of any kind.

His gaze went down to the Dahlia. It's meaning, as he remembered from the book he had given Rin, being elegance and dignity.

The miko spoke of Rin and if the mischievous girl was involved it only meant trouble. As much as he was tolerant of Rin and her childish ways, the child always had ulterior motives. The flower was a complement towards him of course as the flower was given to him but Rin had not delivered it in person.

What was the girl planning?

The miko was oblivious but he knew better than to believe Rin was always innocent in her plans. If his ward believed them to be involved with each other, he would fix it. In the morning Sesshomaru would confront her and tell her to end the ludicrous fantasy.

In the meadow they rested in the priestess and his ward chatted softly, every few moments she would point to the stars and talk excitedly to the little girl. Her pale hands gesturing to the sky and smiling wide with pure joy.

Rin laughed and oohed and awed at the tales of constellations and space, her face lighting up when the miko pointed to a particular star formation.

The vision left him in a trance as the woman turned to look into his eyes, she smiled and gestured for him to come.

He left from his spot on the ground and stood by the girl and miko. Looking up at the stars and listening to their chatter his chest hurt.

**Authors Note:**

**I like this chapter:) I was reading an article about why humans think things are cute and its due partially to the proportioned your head is to your body. For example, babies have bigger heads than their body so that's why we can't control the awwww that comes out when we see cute cats,puppies,or babies.**

**Just a tidbit of info for ya'll;)**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	27. Too bad so mad

**I do not own Inuyasha...**

"I don't trust him."

They sat on the bank of a gurgling stream, Kagome gently washing everyone's clothes for the next few days of travel. She sighed at the appearance of her best friend who huffed and sat next to her.

"We have to."

"When did anyone decide that? I can do just fine by myself."

"Has that done any good for us, being by ourselves?" she glared. Her kimono, which had seen better days, was dunked into the stream furiously as she took out her anger on the clothing.

"Keh, we're better off without the bastard. I don't see why you've gotten all friendly with the jerk." He scathed, it hurt to admit he was jealous of his was still mad at him for the other night and they hadn't said much to each other since then.

"He hasn't been anything but helpful Inuyasha and you know it." She huffed. "He and Miroku seem to get along well, Shippo has nothing wrong with him, and I rather appreciate the kill every night."

"Like ramen isn't good enough?"

"Inuyasha, I swear! It isn't healthy to live off ramen!" she yelled exasperatedly.

Sighing Kagome looked at the hanyou desperately. "Please Inuyasha; it isn't just for me or the group. Rin is very upset and even though she does a pretty good job of hiding it, I can see just how upset her aura is." The miko pleaded.

He crossed his arms like a child and huffed, burning holes into the horizon in front of them. He looked at the priestess and saw her looking away from the clothes she had manhandled earlier.

His brother stood a few feet away, his face concealed and revealing absolutely nothing.

"Miko,come." He called.

Kagome looked at the hanyou and sighed, getting up from her spot and following the demon for their training lesson.

As they walked off into the trees Inuyasha growled and dug his fingers into the ground.

**Authors Note:**

**So I felt like Inuyasha was being neglected...which he was. So here's you Inuyahsa filled chapter:) Found a super cool way to make your own stickers out of magazines! I so know what I'm going to be doing the next few days...besides stuffing my face.**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**

**P.S Any artist's out there?**


	28. What's yours is Mine

**I don;t own Inuyasha**

"Sesshomaru-sama am I…do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean this whole situation seemed to be working." Kagome looked up to the sky and frowned, her forehead creasing in worry.

"I thought this would be good for everyone. Rin needed me but you're more than capable of taking care of her, so am I really just being selfish?" Pleading her voice called to him for any kind of reassurance.

Even when they weren't on the best of terms, she knew Sesshomaru would be able to help her. She was strong willed and her pack loved her but she was also fragile and afraid of ever hurting her family.

"You believe to be acting out for your pack?"

"Well yes but-"

"And for mine?" he interrupted.

"I guess you could say-"

"Then miko you are being an alpha, looking out for not only for yours but for this Sesshomaru's as well." Pausing in his tracks he looked ahead and scowled. "The hanyou is the one who forgets the pack mentality, as he wasn't raised by demons." He corrected her.

He turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eyes and frowned.

"We are pack, yours and mine." His voice sent shivers down her spine and she found herself lost in the warmth of his amber eyes.

The daiyoukai turned around, leaving the miko to look at the pale blue sky peeking through the canopy of forest trees. "Thank you." She whispered, knowing very well he could hear her.

She followed the demon, content in the silence as they made their way back to the camp.

**Authors Note: **

**Guys, I have to give you a heartfelt apology for not updating on Thursday and Friday:( I really am sorry its just that a whole crap load of things popped up and I found myslef with absolutely no time.**

**But I do have very good news! ( So excited!)**

**I am now officially uploading Life On Mars to Dokuga! I am under the same name so if you are also a user pop in and say hello! Also I am on devianart! I have been in an artsy mood and I am creating something which will hopefully be uploaded before the week is over!**

**So I hope this makes up for my terrible behavior...AND guys we are so close to getting a hundred reviews!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORYYY!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	29. A understanding

**I don't own Inuyasha**

"Kagome-chan are you upset?" Rin inquired to the melancholy priestess.

She sighed and turned toward the girl and smiled sadly, "No Rin, I'm just a little homesick is all. There is a festival my family shrine is holding for the coming spring. As the oldest, I'm usually required to be there."

Rin frowned glumly, "Why can't you go back home Kagome-chan? Naraku hasn't been around.

"Well Rin, Inuyasha doesn't like it when I go back home and I wouldn't want to interfere the search. Besides we have one every year, I don't think I would be missing much."

Rin looked ahead excitedly and grabbed Kagome's hand, "I'm going to ask Sesshomaru-sama! I'm sure he'd let you go and see the festival!" With that said Rin tugged on Kagome's hand and dragged her to the front of the pack, near a quiet daiyoukai.

The little girl patted her and whispered, "Kagome-chan you stay here. Rin will go ask." So Kagome waited helplessly behind them, her anxiousness evident to Ah and Un who strode by her side.

The miko patted the dragon on his dense scales and looked up into his two heads, "Sometimes I really worry for my own well fare with her."

Ah and Un purred in agreement.

**Authors Note:**

**Don't hurt me! I know this chapter is super duper short so please just bare with me. Algebra is tough you know! Stupid slope intercept form and point slope form, perpendicular, parallel... GRRR!**

**Math is sooo not my forte:( But anyways is you guys havent noticed we are like only a few stinkin reviews away from 100! If you love me and my story this is all I ask of you...**

**please review:)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	30. Irksome

**I do not own Inuyasha**

"Kagome-chan is very sad! There is a festival where she is from and if she doesn't go no will be there to represent her family!" Rin clung tightly to her chest and she hopped impatiently.

"A festival?" he hummed.

"Yes!"

"We do not need frivolous sentimentalities interrupting the search." Rin hung her head in defeat before looking into his golden eyes again.  
"Please Sesshomaru-sama?" Her bottom lip jutted slightly from the top, and the oncoming tears gathered into the corners of her eyes. These were the moments that he wished he could bring her into his negotioans with the other Lords. If that face could melt his heart slightly, it would probably work on his neighbors.

He growlewd low and look sky.

"1 day, no more." He brought an elegant finger into the air, "If she does not return, we leave without the miko."

Rin giggled and took his right hand, squeezing it gently in her tiny fingers. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Grinning mischievously the little girl scurried off to find the miko, who was nowhere to be found.

Before he could sigh, a black wave of hair appeared at his side. He looked down at the miko to see her smiling contently.

"What is it you aquire Miko?" he asked monotonously.

"It's adorable, you know." She giggled, the sound of soft bells tinkling through his ears. The daiyoukai growled low and glared from above.

"Oh calm down, I'm not criticizing you. It's actually quite nice; you and Rin I mean." She twiddled her thumbs and looked sheepishly at the clouds. "You know I never thought you were as cold as Inuyasha went on about."

He lowered his eyes into a heated glare. "You know nothing of this Sesshomaru." He said scathingly.

Kagome, obviously unaffected by his remarks, smiled and looked up into his eyes. "That's true I don't."

"But at least I'm trying; we're going to be stuck together from now again."

He didn't like the way her cerulean eyes glowed warmly up at him, her willingness bothered him." This Sesshomaru can leave whenever I please."

Kagome nodded and smiled wryly. "But you haven't."

**Author Notes:**

**OH MY GOSH GUYS:) 101 reviews! Thanks for everyone who's been reviewing and keep it up, I love you guys!**

**Well this was very rushed so if there are any mistakes please let me know.**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S Kudos to kitsune-snuggler12 for guessing correctly:) I am indeed in 8th grade! Good guess, my dear. I didn't think anyone would notice...hehe**


	31. Scars

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

The women bathed in privacy, their bodies obscured by the thick steam rising from the hot spring. Lily pads floated idly on the surface of the clear water and Rin sat on the edge of the spring in a patch of lush green grass. She sighed, all she wanted was to join the two women and bathe.

Fear stopped her from doing so; she knew Kagome-sama and Sango-sama would be afraid for her. It was a curse she had to carry but a small one compared to the honor of traveling with Sesshomaru-sama. She remembered him saying once that scars were a sigh of survival, that even when you were injured, there was something to be proud of.

He had told her that the first time she had ever cried in his presence; his large hand had patted her head. So maybe she should be proud and face the women without fear. Sango noticed the little girls somber look and tapped the mikos shoulder, nodding in Rin's direction. Kagome understood her message and and waded to her side, touching the girls dainty fingers with her wet ones.

"Rin, why don't you let me wash your hair? You'll feel nice and clean, I promise." Kagome smiled warmly in hopes of convincing her.

Rin's eyes fled to the preistess's face before looking back to the grass."Will you promise?"she whispered.

"Anything, Rin."

Her chocolate eyes plead with cerulean blue," Will you promise to not be afraid?"

Confused, kagome nodded as she watched rin untie the Obi around her skinny form. Rin dipped into the water, it's abrubt warmth giving her goosebumbs.

The scars on her chest stood out against her natural tanned skin, the raised flesh a pale pink. More lined her shoulders and back, as if something took gouges out of her shoulders repeatedly. Kagome's eyes widened but she said nothing, this was not anything she expected out of the little girl.

" Everyone had scars,Rin." Pointing to the large pointed scar, almost like teeth, on her hip. " The jewel was taken from my very body, hidden there all my life."

Sango came to her side and grasped Rin's hand her in own. " Rin, look here." The woman around to reveal almost crescent shaped line shaped line coming from the dip of her shoulder to hip. "My own brother gave me this, Naraku was controlling him." It was all she could say without tears coming down her face.

" Inuyasha has one in his stomach, and Miroku has his Kazanna. " Kagome llisted to leaped into her arms and whispered into her ear, " Sesshomaru-sama is without his arm."

Kagome smiled into her hair and patted it. " See? Sesshomaru-sama is the strongest demon I may have ever seen. Even he has scars, but is he afraid?" she asked. Rin shook her head earnestly.

"We are stong, Rin. All of us, no matter how many scars we may have. Be brave for us, be brave for Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled.

**Authors Note:**

**Oh umm...Hey there. Okay I can honestly say I really was totally ready to update for you guys over my Christmas break. Unfortunately I have the tendency to forget either my charger to my laptop or the actual laptop when I go on trips, and I forgot my charger.**

**So imagine my surprise when I get ready to update and...oops I didnt slip it in there!**

**You all have my sincere apologies and my sincere promises to update everyday from now on! But back to a more important topic...**

**Has anyone seen Les Miserables? hehe...oh my gosh I am sooo obsessed! I am currently downloading every possible broadway cast and movie version of the musical!**

**So tell me what you thought of the new chapter and please review! Its a little bit longer than usual...**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	32. A Day Off

**I dont own Inuyasha**

It had been almost a month since Kagome had last seen her mother, and every day seemed harder and harder to make it by without feeling homesick.

Her hand appeared at the lip of the other side of the well, hoisting herself to see the dark well house surrounding it. She sat on the edge breathing in the smell of oak and musk that seemed so familiar from the many trips back and forth between the future to the past.

Sesshomaru had given her one day, one day to join her family in the spring festival and return back to the well. She was grateful for the time; it was more than Inuyasha would ever give her.

Smiling, Kagome ran out of the well house and saw her mother preparing for event that would begin only a few hours later. Her mother gasped and ran at the sight of her daughter, who she hadn't seen in so long.

"Kagome! What happened to you? We were so worried!" she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her tightly.

Kagome buried her head in her mother's short cropped hair and sighed. "Mama, it's a long story."

The older woman smiled knowingly and nodded, "I assumed so." Grabbing Kagome's hand she led them inside to the table where she began making a cup of coffee.

"Why don't you tell me while I help you get dressed? I laid your kimono on your bed just in case." Kagome rushed up the stairs and smiled as she stepped into the room and saw the beautiful kimono lying on her bed.

The kimono was a dark turquoise, the emerald vines covering it dappled in sapphire colored flowers. Her obi was a charming lavender against the dark blues and greens. Kagome reached out and felt the fabric between her fingers; the fabric felt expensive.

Her mother appeared in the doorway and looked at her daughter wistfully.

" Come on, let's get ready before the guests arrive."

**Authors Note:**

**Hey I forgot to tell everyone I hoped they had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! I feel like this is getting boring so I promise that after this whole festival thingy is written and done, there will finally be some action or story turns.**

**If you have any suggestions or corrections, please let me know and review!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	33. Unease

**I do not own Inuyasha**

The festival had ended much too soon for Kagome, who had to leave that same night and meet everyone back at the village. She gathered all her things, including extra gifts and books for Rin and Shippou, who were being taught to read and write by Kagome.

She was making headway with Rin; it seemed like the little girl was opening up to her slowly. All Kagome needed was a little more time to spend with her. With the lessons with Sesshomaru in the morning or evenings and the overall task of taking care of everyone, it seemed like she had very little time to talk with Rin.

The woman hoped for a few peaceful days of travel to work with her.

Her swordsmanship was coming along, but not as fast as she had hoped. The lessons often ended in her frustration or being harshly criticized by the demon lord.

As Kagome appeared at the lip of the well she sighed and smoothed out the wrinkles in her kimono. Her mother had insisted she take it to the Feudal Era since Kagome would probably get more use out of it where it was everyday clothing.

The night was calm and a gentle wind blew the trees and tickled her neck. Her sandals sunk softly in the ground, its soil wet from a previous shower.

All in all the night seemed peaceful but she couldn't help feel not at ease.

Looking up she saw him, his haori a shocking white against the darkness and his form looming in the distance. Her breath hitched slightly at the picture he painted, even while he was one to not easily show emotion his very being made her breathless.

He was very attractive, she would give him that.

"Come, Miko." His velvet baritone voice summoned her and she followed him as she usually did. It was surprising he had come for her, she had at least expected Inuyasha to be gruff and annoyed at her disappearance when she came back.

Not that she minded it. As they walked along in comfortable silence, Kagome couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the forest behind them.

As if someone was watching them.

**Authors Note:**

**Hmm its coming along, don't you think? This chapter I think is written better than my past chapters, so I am going to go back and fix my grammar or any mistakes throughout the story. I see them more and more whenever I look through them so they will be fixed!**

**I have been on a very...musical rampage the last few days. So I wanted to tell you guys about a song I came across on Pandora the other day. Please check out Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac.**

**I thought this was a great Kagura interpretation! So if you're a fan of both check out the song! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs, **

**disappearcompletely**


	34. Walls

**I dont own Inuyasha**

He saw her emerge from the well, her dainty pale fingers curling around the edge and hoisting her body out to the cool air. She sat for a moment and looked up at the sky.

In the traditional clothing he had never seen the woman where before was much more appealing to the eye than the odd clothing she wore usually. Her lips were painted red and he couldn't help but stare at them a few moments more than he should have.

The woman was odd and as much as he tried to ignore her, it was a formidable task. He interacted with her much more than he liked to interact with human women, which was usually nonexistent. Rin was…different than most he had come across and so was the miko.

Their unnatural brightness, cheerful nature, and kind hearts were disconcerting. How could two simple humans perplex him as they did? The miko had attracted even the lowest of all life and taken them in and thought no evil of them.

How was it that she kept her purity and light in such an evil world?

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and saw her eyes widened, the sound of her heart quickening in his presence. The wind teased with her hair, which was put up in a elaborate braid. She reminded him of his half-brothers foolish mother, he had met her once when father had first mated with her.

The woman had been disturbingly happy. He had hated her at first glance and so this miko only reminded him of the shame and hurt he had ignored as a child.

So it was natural he tried to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Thank-you for coming, Sesshomaru-sama." She spoke in a soft tone and with a warm smile.

The only problem was it was becoming more and more difficult to hate her.

**Authors Note:**

**Fluffy Chapters for everyone! I'm glad I have the weekends off but tomorrow I get to spend 15 hours in the car...with my sister. Driving back home from going to my hometown in Alabama.**

** And I've also been a huge procrastinator so I have a bunch of homework and I wanted to finish this drawing I was working on for this specific chapter which hopefully should get done by the end of next weekend.**

**Please review and give me any suggestions you might have!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	35. Propositions

**I do not own Inuyasha...**

So the demon Lord was going soft, eh?

First it was the little girl, now the miko had ensnared him. It was amazing how much he followed in his Dog General father's footsteps. A Lord such as him with weak humans trailing behind him there was no telling how many powerful Daiyoukai's would take the chance to overthrow him.

He knew that Lord Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful demons in Japan but if he was anything like his father, those humans would be his downfall. At the sight of the woman smiling brightly up at his friend he pledged silently. He vowed to rid Sesshomaru of the humans who had impenetrate his strong mind.

And there would be nothing to stand in the way of his Lords powerful reign.

"Well, well,well…looks as though I'm not the only one interested in a certain miko and demon lord." A dark chuckle came from high in the trees; he clutched his sword at his hip and growled.

"Who is there?" he commanded to the dark sky.

"Only someone who wishes to seek a partnership…of sorts."

With another chuckle, a pile of white fur flew from branch to branch and landed only a few feet way. He noticed the baboon skull attached to the intruders hood and furrowed his brow. He vaguely recalled stories of a dangerous hanyou dressed in white.

"I am not interested." His knuckles turned white and his knees bent into a defensive stance. If this person was who he thought he was, there was a need for caution.

"Oh surely, Tamotsu, you must be interested. My appearance could not have been known. I made sure of it." The baboon man pulled a shard of what looked like to be colored glass from his cloak and held it out to Tamotsu.

"I am sure you have heard of the Shikon No Tama? Or maybe you have heard of its powers?"

Tamotsu's eyes widened and he reached out to the mans outreached hand.

" No, No there is time for that later. For now I have a proposition." The baboon laughed.

**Authors Note:**

**What! Is that a cliff hanger I see? Impossible!**

**Hehe well what can I say? I said there would be something didnt I?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	36. Young at Heart and Mind

**I do not Own Inuyasha**

Tomatsu was one of Sesshomaru's trusted soldiers, his experience in battle well beyond his demon years, for he was still a child. This being one reason he was easily ensnared by Naraku's persuasions, the other was his hunger for power. Even though he surpassed many of his Lords older men, they all disrespected him and treated him as a child.

Once he took the jewel, they would realize his power and beg for forgiveness right? He hoped so…

Tomatsu was a leopard youkai, his hair a warm honey and his eyes a bright green. His sleek build was almost lanky with youth and muscled with days of training in his Lords dojos. Naturally Tomatsu was a quite being and he usually only conversed with others after he won a battle, when he was helping them off the floor.

But he was a child and was easily influenced by others, his mind was always on one track and he never gave up until it was certain hope was lost.

So when the other generals demanded Tomatsu follow Lord Sesshomaru to find out what he was really doing he denied. There was no way he was to disgrace Lord Sesshomau by sneaking around his pack and reporting back to the others.

When a promotion was brought into the picture, he reconsidered.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay its way shorter than other chapters but it felt right to stop there. **

**So lately I have been getting some reviews about updating earlier and with longer posts. I update when I can every week day and with school and stuff guys I'm cutting it short as it is. I appreciate your excitement about the story and its great that you want more but there has to be a little space.**

**So please understand that I have a very busy schedule and its only getting worse with midterms next week. But...ON WITH AWESOME NEWSS!**

**Guess who added some fanart on deviant art and Dokuga? ME!**

**Please go to my profile at disappearcompletely1 or my profile at dokuga which is the same as this one! Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**HUgs,disappearcompletely**


	37. Peep

**I do not Own Inuyasha..much to my dismay.**

Kagome walked calmly beside Inuyasha, the waves of irritation radiating of his person. They hadn't talked for more than a few minutes in days and it bothered her. He stared straight ahead as they walked through the village.

Touching his shoulder Kagome pulled him to the side once they had exited the town's perimeters. "Can you please talk to me? I know you're upset but I can't see what the matter is."

It was true that Kagome had a feeling Inuyasha had decided who he had always loved; it was an unspoken understanding between them. The hanyou looked at her from the corner of his eye and huffed, "There's nothing wrong, wench."

"Don't play with me, Inuyasha. I know you're upset and I think you need to get over whatever thing you have with Sesshomaru." She planted her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Listen, Kagome. You just don't get it!" he tried to stomp off to join the group but she grasped his hand hard and pulled.

"No! You two are the ones who don't get it, Inuyasha. Every time you speak to one another there are nothing but insults. I am tired of it! We will never be able to work together if you two don't cooperate!" She fumed.

"Have the countless times he tried to kill you escaped your mind, Kagome? He almost melted you with poison! He made a copy of my dead mother to try and take Tessaiga! He is a twisted bastard and you just let him prance around us like a prick!"

"You cut off his arm!" She protested.

A baritone growl was heard behind them.

**Authors Note:**

**I hope no one is angry about yesterday...I missed the reviews:'( I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and please review, I was in a very melancholy mood today.**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S anyone check out the fanart?**


	38. Mediator

**I don't own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

"You're just a god damn bastard! When have you ever thought of anyone but yourself?"

"Good, keep it up Inuyasha. Just let it out." Kagome urged.

"You are the bastard Inuyasha, no matter how long you try to deny it."

Kagome flinched and glared at Sesshomaru who was leaning against a tree in a bored trance. "Now this is where my work begins." She sat between them, her legs folded underneath her bottom and her hands folded ceremoniously in her lap.

"Now Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has time and time again tried to kill every single one of us. His unbeatable swordsmanship and fighting skills have defeated us almost every time you two fight." Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell all every swear he could make up but he was interrupted by a swift finger to his lips.

"Except for once." She continued. "And I believe this specific meeting is the heart of our problems."

"Miko, it is unwise to speak of things of which you know naught." The demon lord spoke in a warning growl.

Kagome squirmed and held her hands in the air, each of her palms facing one of the brothers.

"Now listen both of you. I am going to try and make peace between you guys, to do this I need cooperation."

"If you think I'm gonna take his crap, you've got another thing coming! You've been nothing but trouble lately and its gettin on my nerves, wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"This Sesshomaru agrees."

Kagome cheered, her hands clapping excitedly. "Now this is what I'm looking for!"

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I had so much homework and reviews for midterms next week...ugh! **

**I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and please review with questions or comments!**

**Hugs. disappearcompletely**


	39. Secrets

**I dont own Inuyasha...**

It trickled down her neck; the single drop of sweat glistened and stopped where the dip of her shoulders met her collar bone. She bent over the stream gasping for her breath as Sesshomaru looked at her from behind.

She turned to look at him and panted, "How about now, huh?" Her arms hurt, her legs were sore, every muscle in her body trembled from exertion.

"You are lacking proper equipment that is why you cease to improve." Sesshomaru commented dryly. "I tire of watching you fail."

His gaze averted to the practice sword she had been using for the past few days they had trained, it was incredibly too large for a small woman such as her.

"All this time and you never mentioned it?" she sighed in exasperation as she crumpled into a heap in the grass. "All this time I worked my hardest!" With a pound of her fist she was up and striding over to his place.

"I put up with you! All this time for nothing! Every comment, every snide remark, and you finally notice the sword was too heavy!"

"I believed a onna such as you could deal with this Sesshomaru's criticism."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"It seems you have the ability to take them and put them to use, unlike my half-brother." He watched her as the color faded from her cheeks, but the light her eyes remained.

"Really?"

"Hn, but it seems this Sesshomaru overestimated you." His eyes sparkled suddenly in mirth as the miko's face once again inflamed and she stormed off to the sword, now wielding it without a problem.

"You prick!" They charged into a sparring match once again and he resisted the urge to smirk.

The sword couldn't have possibly been too heavy; Sesshomaru had ordered it from Totosai himself.

**Authors Note:**

**Awww you guys know I had to do it! There's nothing wrong with some fluff here and there, but I really do need to get back to Rin! Poor girl is so lonely:(****I wanted to thank Miss. for recommending the topic for this chapter, I was thinking the same thing! Please review,comment,and keep reading!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**

**P.S I've been looking for a beta...anyone interested?**


	40. In the sky with Diamonds

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay**

"Shippo, have you ever wanted a mommy?" Rin asked the dozing kit as they rode on Ah-Un through a gurgling stream. Shippou sat up alarmed at the young girls abrupt question; they hadn't spoken about family in a few weeks.

"I guess, I don't really remember her all that much." He leaned back on his elbows and wiggled his little fox paws. "I'm not lonely though, I have Kagome. She's as close as you could get to a mom."

Rin furrowed her brow in concentration, "She just wanted to be your mommy?" she whispered.

Shippo layed back down and looked up at the sky, the passing clouds looking like big pieces of candy that Kagome always brought him. "Yeah I guess." He looked suspiciously at Rin and saw the widening of her eyes.

"What for Rin?" Rin turned to the kit and a few tears escaped her shimmering brown eyes.

"I want Kagome-chan to be my momma." Her voice trembled. "Sesshomaru is the best anyone could ask for but…"

"He's not a mom." The little fox child finished her sentence in a hushed tone. "I don't mind if you want Kagome as your mom too."

Rin brightened immediately and giggled, "That means we'll almost be like brother and sister!" Shippo laughed and the two of them layed back down on the dragon's back, swaying along with the movement of his hips

Rin looked at the sky and smiled; the clouds above turning into shapes of happy children and a family of four.

**Authors Note:**

**So good news guys... midterms are almost over and soon I will be back to my normally less than majorly hectic life. If that made any sense... but unfortunately my Algebra midterm is on Friday. Da da da so not cool and I am so not ready.**

**I respect everyone who understands any form of algebra...and who can deal with old algebra teachers.**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely **


	41. Suspicion

**I dont own Inuyasha...to my dismay**

She heard the shuffle of little feet as she settled into her sleeping bag by the fire. Peering curiously over at the bushes she saw two pairs of feet, furry paws and dainty toes. Kagome feigned a sigh and stretched her arms. "Oh if only I had someone to cuddle with tonight, looks like it's going to be chilly."

The rest of the group looked at her in confusion at her exaggerated display. Hushed giggles erupted from the plants and Kagome hid a smile as she reached into her backpack.

"Inuyasha would you be a dear and eat this candy before it goes bad. I wanted to give some to Shippo and Rin but, well it seems like they've disappeared. "

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled in her direction, "Keh, I don't need any of that."

Kagome frowned "But you don't want to try a little at least?"

Giving in to the miko's plea, he gruffly took the treat out of her hands and sliced the package open with his clothes. "Fine if it will keep you from naggin." Kagome smiled and waited.

With a rustle of leaves, two children sprang from the bushes and attacked the hanyou. "No! You dog, let go of our candy!" Shippo whined. The force of the children pushed him to the ground, where they resumed pulling his hair and ears.

The group watched in amusement and Kagome giggled at the image Inuyasha made. The miko noticed a certain daiyoukai standing to the side, watching with keen eyes at the children.

She made her way over to him and came to his side. "They have been sneaking around lately." She crossed her arms. "Even Shippo won't tell me."

He rumbled low in his chest and his hand twitched. "Hn, they are suspicious. I trust you will look further into it, Miko."

He pinned her with a burning stare."It it the task at hand, isn't it?"

**Authors Note: **

**Just a little refocus on the task at hand for Kagome besides the whole 'Naraku thing'. I appreciate everyone's well wishes for me tomorrow, it made me so much better. **

**But I do have to get back to studying...sigh**

**Hugs, disappeacompletely**

**P.S Thank you MyRawrIsSoft for the help! I went over it and hopefully I will have time to go back over it. Thank goodness I found someone who will beta for me;)**


	42. Old News

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay**

Sesshomaru watched intently as the miko and her kit welcomed his ward into their blankets. As she read them stories, acting out the characters perfectly, his eyes flicked to her lips then back up to her eyes. The children sat back in awe at the story of evil wolf disguised as an old woman in order to devour a little girl. They clutched each other in excitement and giggles.

Strangely the story reminded him of Naraku. His many reincarnations and disguises all used to try and steal the rest of the jewel from the fragile miko. It had been weeks since his last reappearance, it plagued his mind everyday as they tried to hear word of the evil hanyou.

As they light from the sun dimmed and the camp was bathed in an orange glow, he looked at the pack. His ward was happy, the kit was happy, the slayer seemed content, and the monk was conversing calmly with her by a nearby stream. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found and his absence was seemingly not noticed by the miko.

He thought his idiot half-brother and the woman were involved?

In the past, from his many encounters with their rag tag group, he remembered watching her as she ran away in tears to the well, only to return a few days later.

But the woman was no fool; she knew exactly where the hanyou had gone off to. The look in her eyes as the story ended and she looked towards the horizon showed it all.

The fairy-tale ceased, the children and the miko settled into bed.

Hours later as he looked up at the sky he heard her awaken, the woman's hesitant footsteps soft and weary. "I know you are wondering. You want to know why I let him go off with Kikyo." She joined him on the grass, her ankles crossed in front of her.

"You do not care?"

Her eyes turned to him, flashing blue amidst the shadows. "I could never stop caring. I care for everyone in the pack, even if they betray us for someone who's dead."

Sesshomaru saw the pain flash in her eyes and leave as fast as Inuyasha had.

"For too long I watched him leave us, so I grew up. I may not love him romantically but I could never hate him, or even Kikyo."

The Daiyoukai stared at her deeply, his amber eyes flashing. This woman was so pure, so forgiving, and his brother treated her like a common girl.

"The hanyou is idiotic; he is blinded by the aspect of first love. The dead miko is not worth the pain, Miko. Neither is my brother."

Kagome smiled towards him and laughed gently, "Tell me about it."

**A/N:**

**I've never been a fan of Kikyo but it really wasn't her choice to be brought back to life... I do feel obligated to say I like Inuyasha and Kikyo together more than him and Kagome.**

**Just started watching Twelve Kingdoms...**

**So very glad to have my beta Chiyoko Lace! Thanks a bunch!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S Justin Timberlake songs are stuck in my head...at least he's really good looking:)**


	43. Curiosity killed the Inuyasha

**I do not own INuyasha...to my dismay**

Inuyasha returned late at night, when the fire was low and the embers a flickering red, with his nervousness racking his brain and making him twitch. If Kagome caught him this time, he might as well become part of the ground, he thought. He peered through the trees and saw that everyone was sleeping peacefully, the quiet snores signaling he was safe.

Except for Sesshomaru, who leaned regally against a tree, watching the pack in protection. If he could hop into a nearby tree, then everything would go smoothly. If he could avoid Sesshomaru's questions then maybe he could make it out alive.

"You are even more disappointing than this Sesshomaru-sama knew." He stared at him with a bored gaze as Inuyasha cringed from in between the trees.

"What's it to you, bastard?" Inuyasha bit out.

"Running off with a dead woman, leaving your pack unprotected. Such a new low, Inuyasha, even for one such as you." The Daiyoukai said with venom dripping from his words.

"Shut up! You had to make my life more miserable, didn't you?"

"And what of the miko, Inuyasha? Do you not think she is suffering for your incompetence?"

Inuyasha turned to him and growled, "What about Kagome?"

"You fool. If she ran off every night with your dead reincarnation, deserting and leaving you alone and defenseless, wouldn't that trouble you?" Biting out in anger, Sesshomaru tried to control himself. He needed to step back; the hanyou's problems were his own. The miko on the other hand, he couldn't help be curious.

"Kagome…would never do that." Inuyasha looked across the clearing to the girl laying down and winced. He knew it hurt her, but he didn't want to upset Kikyo either. Kagome was everything warm and fiery, while Kikyo was cold and smelled of soil.

But Kikyo was there first.

"Maybe you are the one making other lives miserable, half breed." With the last word, he left the hanyou to sit next to the flickering camp fire, placing a new log in its stack.

Inuyasha slumped against a tree and clenched his teeth.

Kagome deserved better, but he couldn't let her go.

**A/N:**

**Okey Dokey peeps here's the next chapter! Don't worry Sesshomaru will beat some sense into Inuyasha:)**

**I was conveniently inspired by a quote from Maya Angelou...**

**There is a difference between being convinced and being stubborn. I'm not certain what the difference is, but I do know that if you butt your head against a stone wall long enough, at some point you realize the wall is stone and that your head is flesh and blood.  
**

**This is so Inuyasha...it fit pretty well, don't you think?**

**Thank you Chiyoko Lace, my lovely beta!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	44. Dangerous Message

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay**

She stood in the swamp, fog making her surroundings almost invisible. It was night, and the frogs croaked and the crickets chirped together in an eerie harmony. There was something wrong; she felt it down to her bones.

Kagome turned around and saw a pink glow emanating from further out in the fog. The power pulsing from it was like the Shikon. Stepping towards the light, she swiped the fog, trying to get a better view of the object. She stepped into a clearing and froze.

There on the ground laid all of her friends , their eyes blank and unseeing. On their chests were large claw marks, blood soaking through cloth and staining the soil underneath. Tears gathered in her eyes as she saw Miroku first, then Sango, lying together side by side. She sobbed, the cry echoing through the camp.

Two small bodies lay a few feet away, one with flaming red hair and the other a knotty mane pulled into a side ponytail. Crying out, she ran to the children's sides and buried her head into their necks.

Shippou and Rin…they were killed.

What happened to her kit? To Rin and Miroku, and Sango?

Where were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?

She walked around to everybody and closed their eyes; Kagome couldn't take the empty expressions she usually saw so brightly lit. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" She looked wildly around the swamp, causing her raven hair to get into her face.

"The half breed is dead."

The voice came from the shadows, chilling her blood at the deep rumble. "Lord Sesshomaru left you, you are worthless and that is why he abandoned you." It spoke again and she saw a boy appear through the fog.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Kagome whispered. As she saw him, there was no way the boy was the cause of all this. He stood only a few inches taller than her, a teenager by the looks of his soft looks and boyish stature.

Guessing by his pointed ears and blonde hair, he was demon. " Leave or die. Go back to your home, no one needs you anymore." The hatred burned in his eyes as he saw the tears cascade from her cerulean ones.

"This is your warning." He disappeared back into the darkness.

Kagome shot up from her sleeping bag, breathing deeply with sweat trickling down her brow. She looked at her hands, trembling in fright. Brushing a hand through her hair, she choked on a sob.

"What was that?"

**A/N:**

**I am ill...very ill. If only you could see the progress I've made on my dirty tissue hoarding! So far I might have watched at least 6 episodes of Downton Abbey...I always forget they are 1 hour long.**

**So I must return to my absent homework...or you know, just go watch some more Downton:)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S Whoever invented Greek Yogurt popsicles should be given an award. **


	45. Longing

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

She tried to go back to sleep, she really did. But every time she closed her eyes, the faces of her dead friends haunted her mind.

Kagome left her sleeping bag, searching for the hot spring Sesshomaru had conveniently located nearby. Her breath escaped in gray puffs as she sighed, the humidity from the hot spring making her hair stick to her temple.

She folded her clothes neatly in a pile and left them by a tree. Inching into the slightly scalding water, she hissed. The burn took her mind off the dream for a few moments. As she relaxed against a rock, she allowed herself to try and determine the meaning of the dream without frightening herself.

The boy…he couldn't have been more than 16 years old! And she had certainly never seen him before in the Feudal Era or in her time. Why was he in her dream? The voice that came from almost everywhere in that swamp didn't match his boyish face.

She knew, there was no way this was by chance. That she dreamt of a unknown boy who threatened to kill her and her friends if she didn't leave. Even if it was random, she knew there was no way her mind could have conjured up something so frightening.

Remembering what the boy said, she wondered how Sesshomaru was tied to him. Did they know each other? He seemed a little young to be trailing around with the demon lord. But Kagome didn't know Sesshomaru very well, even when she talked to him the most in the group, she barely knew anything at all of his personal life.

Thinking of Sesshomaru leaving put a frown on her face. Lately he had been so kind, well at least to her, and she could have sworn that his eyes were warmer than the frigid glares he previously gave her when she tried to talk.

To be honest, she would miss their company; Rin and her blinding smiles accompanied by sweet childhood innocence, Ah Un who seemed to know just when she needed a nuzzle, and Jaken who normally avoided her due to his begrudging of all things human.

She would miss Sesshomaru.

Yeah, she would definitely miss him.

**A/N:**

**Hehehe don't get too excited, they still have a long way to go! The plot pot in simmering and maybe soon we'll have some true action!**

**I am feeling alot better...I think you guys helped me! Please keep reviewing and reading, and maybe someone is in the mood for some fanart(hint,hint). You guys are great and I love the enthusiasm!**

**Thanks to my Beta Chiyoko-san!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	46. Intution

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

"There is something wrong." His timbre voice broke her thought and she looked up at him, squinting at the sun that peaked around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Isn't that the customary response for someone who is not fine?" She thought she had imagined it but it seemed as though there was a tilt to his mouth, like he was smirking at her.

"No, it is not. I am perfectly fine." They continued walking in silence; Kagome clenched her fingers together, their steps ringing in her ears. Kagome's throat tightened and started to burn, she felt like she was about to cry.

Every thought ran through her head; every memory, every day she had spent in her group's company flashed in her eyes.

"Is it Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, her bangs covering her eyes so he didn't see the oncoming tears about to spill over her eyes.

"No." she whispered.

"Do you wish to go home?" Sesshomaru didn't see the usefulness of the miko leaving the group for a few days but if it got her to quit acting melancholy and bothersome, it was worth it. He also didn't believe that was the only reason she was so depressed since last night.

Her head shot up and she wiped away the tears that had almost shown themselves, " Yes, I would. Will it inconvenience anyone?"

"No."

Kagome sucked in a shaky breath and walked towards Ah-Un, and looking back, she met his eyes. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head and sent the dragon on its way.

As he saw them disappear in the sky, he searched for the slayer and monk.

**A/N:**

**Aww monday...so disappointing. I hope y'all's day was better than mine. PLease review, I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	47. Over Protective

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

"Are you sure?"

"Hn, she is troubled." His gaze flickered between the slayer and monk sitting on a log on the other side of the campfire Kagome had built.

Miroku put a hand to his chin and looked straight into the demon lords eyes, as a friend Miroku was always protective of Kagome, she was like a little sister to him.

"You didn't chase her off?" he questioned.

"No."

"She just left?" he interrogated demandingly. Sesshomaru's answers were lacking any information that might lead to them understanding Kagome's problem.

"I asked her if she missed her home, then I permitted her to leave on Ah-Un."

Sango interrupted Miroku's barrage of questions and put a hand to the monk's lips. "Kagome isn't one to simply give in and let loose her feelings. She thinks she would be bothering other's if she troubled them with her own problems."

"This is why this Sesshomaru told you. I feel she is hiding something since last night."

"And how do you know this?" Sango focused on his eyes; Kagome always said that you could see what the lord was really thinking by just looking at his golden eyes.

Gosh, Kagome sure did have a thing for dogs, Sango thought.

He seemed so cold and unwavering on the outside, sturdy and solid like a stone. But what was the demon lord really thinking on the inside? Was he worried?

"She had a nightmare."

His eyes darkened and she saw him glare at her, as if she had been caught. Miroku stood up and circled the camp fire. "That could mean anything. We can't know what it means unless we ask her, and we all know she won't give in willingly."

"Slayer, you will ask her. She will not respond well to this Sesshomaru, the monk, or the half breed."

Sango nodded, determined. She went to bed that night and looked up at the sky, wondering what Kagome was so scared about.

**A/N:**

**I am so mad. My friends have no idea how idiotic they are being...well one of them at least. I am seriously thinking about confronting her. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter! Please review! Anyone want to do fanart(please...) I am desperate guys, and willing to beg.**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S Obsessing over Lauren Hill at the moment. She. .**


	48. Home Sweet

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

With a creak she opened the door leading to the kitchen, where she saw a familiar sight. Her mother stood in front of the sink, washing her hands and humming a tune. Kagome always found her mother to be a unreal being; she never seemed fazed or disappointed in her. Even when Kagome gave up on school and her whole life, just to protect a time period hundreds of years away.

Her mother turned to her daughter and grinned, eyes sparkly in pure happiness of her daughters return." Oh Kagome you're back! Why don't you sit down? I'll start some tea." She murmured and turned back to the stove, placing a kettle and turning the eye on.

Kagome sighed and sat at the table in the center of the kitchen, pushing a hand through her hair and leaning back. "Mama, you have no idea how happy I am to be home."

Quickly, the older woman turned to her daughter and scowled, "It wasn't Inuyasha was it? I am going to have a stern talking to with that boy. Or is it his brother…what was his name again?"

Kagome wanted to laugh but she was too tired to respond to her mother's barrage of questions. " No it wasn't either was of them."

A steaming cup of tea was placed in her hands and Kagome inhaled the aroma, her nerves easing at the steam rising into her senses. She looked her mother in the eyes and put the cup on the table.

"I had a dream, well nightmare more like it." She murmured.

Her mother sat down and took the younger woman's hand, "Tell me about it."

Kagome's jaw tightened and she looked up at the kitchen ceiling, "They were all killed. All of my friends."

**A/N:**

**Aww how I do love a good tear jerker! So excited for my Ready Writing competition this weekend! I get to compete against all the schools in my area:) So I hope I place!**

**Not really anything else to say except for ya know, please review and I appreciate all the reviews from everyone!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	49. Tiresome

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

Kagome shook her head and put a hand to her forehead, trying to ease the ache in her temples. "No we haven't come across anyone like him. In fact we haven't run into trouble in a few weeks."

She sat at the table freshly showered and dressed in her most comfortable pajamas she could find. Her mother sat across from her, tea in hand a look of concentration etched across her face.

"It must be a sign. Something must be going on with that demon, have you heard any news of his whereabouts?"

Kagome growled, "No. It's killing everyone to be so tense; everyday seems like I grow more uptight worrying over my friends and if we will battle soon."

Her mother stood and put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "You care for your friends very much, dear. I know in the end you will succeed, there must be a higher plan for you. You are the Shikon Miko after all."

Kagome smiled weakly and left the kitchen to climb the stairs up to her bedroom. Turning to look at her mother, Kagome laughed. "You always know what to say, Mama. Goodnight."

The bed was cold when she climbed in late at night, the light of the moon shining through the window, casting a glow across the room. She tried to imagine her mattress was a meadow of grass, that her celling was a starry sky, that her lamp was the camp fire, and she could cuddle into the bodies of a kit and little girl.

None of it worked. She already missed the other life she led in the Feudal Era.

She missed Rin and Shippo.

She missed Sango and Miroku.

She missed Inuyasha.

She even missed Sesshomaru.

And that was what was going to make it even harder for her to see them die in battle, when the time came. When they finally face the spider hanyou would they succeed? Or would they fail, leaving a wave of evil to cover the past and permanently affect the future?

Kagome would never know.

**A/U:**

**Da da daaa! Suspense oh how I love thee!**

**I want to say thank you to everyone that wished me well this weekend, I will do my best for you guys! Thanks guys for all the wonderful support, you have no idea how awesome it is to be getting such great feedback!**

**Thank you to Chiyoko-san for approving all these chapters for me, we've had a busy week! **

**Well I have yet another Algebra test...darn you Solving Systems! Please REVIEW!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	50. Cutting the ties

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

He sat stiffly by the door and once again waited for the presence of the evil hanyou to permeate the air. He has grown tired of the prolonged silence and it was all he could do to sit quietly and not fidget. Tamotsu's tail flicked slowly back and forth impatiently and his jaw tightened.

The girl had been given the serum and soon she would never return back from the future at least that is what Naraku had informed him of. Supposedly the miko was from a time very different from their own, and that she came into their time through a magical well.

It sounded very suspicious.

Naraku predicted that the frightening dreams would cause the woman to want to protect her friends and stay in the future. Leaving them without their strongest link would surely cause some damage. The only one they really had to worry about was Sesshomaru-sama; he was the strongest demon by far and was currently standing in the way of their goal.

Tamotsu's only wish was that his Lord would be forgiving and know that this was only for his benefit. He would be stronger for his Lord, surpassing all of his comrades.

As his thoughts drifted he stared dazedly at a spot on the wall, his spring eyes dulled and he started to daydream.

**A/N:**

**Hehehe...well I would like to apologize for totally abandoning the story for a couple weeks. I had a super chaotic past couple of weeks...**

**But, I'm back! So yay!**

**Please keep reviewing and reading, even if I might not deserve it... just sayin, I have some totally awesome stuff planned for this story!**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	51. Alone

**I do not own Inuyasha... to my dismay.**

It had been days since she had left and nobody had come to take her back. No sign of Inuyasha's brash voice or never-ending grouching. Kagome didn't know what to do with herself, being away from her other life seemed so boring.

No demons to fight, no one to look after, and no future to save. Kagome always wondered what would happen if she never returned, or if she never fell down the well.

Sadly she knew the likely hood that she would have never ended where she had was small because she was the Shikon Miko and no one else could protect it but her. So in the end she had to go back; whether or not she was having bad dreams.

Kagome could never leave them.

So in the end she packed her yellow backpack, and said goodbye to her family.

Because she didn't belong in her own time and she knew there was only one place she could ever truly be happy in.

**A/N:**

**Ok well I hope everyone understands Inuyasha isn't coming for her...trust me this isn't all you might get pissed off at him for. There is much more to come...**

** Thanks to everyone that reviewed and thanks to my beta Chiyoko-sama, your work is appreciated!**

**One more thing, I know this is the short end of the stick on chapter lengths but I felt it worked for it! **

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	52. Feint

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

"I'm guessing you have some lame excuse for leaving without telling anyone don't you!" Inuyasha huffed as Kagome returned.

"I told your brother and it's none of your business, Inuyasha! If you were so mad at me you could have come and get me yourself!" She yelled back.

" Oh and that was real efficient wasn't it?! A wall could have done a better job of communicating than that bastard!" He growled and turned away from her. "I'm gettin pretty damn tired of waiting and doing nothing and not hearing anything about Naraku's whereabouts!"

Kagome leaned against a tree and massaged the throbbing pain behind her eyes. " I know…we're…we are all tired, Inuyasha. I know I'm not much help but…"

Inuyasha turned back to look at her, his eyes ridden with guilt. "That's why I asked Kikyo…she says she knows villagers who said they've seen strange things up North. I want her to join us…"

Kagome winced and tried to blink away the tears gathering in her eyes but it felt as though someone was taking a hammer to her skull. She clutched the tree for support, her knees almost buckling in pain.

"Are you even listening Kagome…" his voice trailed off as he saw her condition.

Soon Kagome slipped and she saw the ground rushing towards her, the pain was too much for her to stand. Inuyasha rushed to her and caught her, hugging her to his chest and calling out her name.

"Kagome!"

Before he realized it, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body shook uncontrollably in his arms.

**A/N:**

**Suprisingly I actually really like this chapter, besides the fact that Inuyasha is a total jerk...**

**Oh my goodness thank you _BallerinaKat7_! I have been waiting for someone to ask that question! **

**Well Life On Mars is a David Bowie masterpiece( one of my favorites) and in a quote he describes the meaning of the song as...**

**"I think she finds herself disappointed with reality ... that although she's living in the doldrums of reality, she's being told th at there's a far greater life somewhere, and she's bitterly disappointed that she doesn't have access to it."  
**

**This gave me the inspiration for Rin, who knows that a mother is something so easily given but so easily taken away, can't reach the "far greater life" that she desperately seeks. **

**So even though the story mainly focuses on the viewpoint of Sesshomaru and Kagome and I originally got the idea about Rin , that this reflects on everyone in the entire group. **

**Hugs,disappearcompletely!**


	53. Chaos

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

Inuyasha ran, his bare feet barely touching the ground and his body only a red streak in the sky. Kagome was in his arms, twitching slightly and moaning incoherently. They reached the old miko's hut in record time and Inuyasha ran inside yelling at anyone that would listen to his cries.

"Kaede-baba, Miroku, Sango!" he placed Kagome on the futon and everyone crowded around her.

"What did you do,baka?" Sango yelled frustratingly. Miroku stared down at the miko and frowned, his brows creasing in thought.

Kaede put a hand to Kagome's forehead and took it off quickly, "The girl is burning up. When did she come back?" The old woman took a bucket of cool water and dipped a piece of cloth into it, placing it on the wimpering miko's head.

"I saw her walking to the village and we were…talking. She collapsed against a tree before I caught her, she was moaning in pain…" Inuyasha clenched his fists and sat at the miko's feet, worry laced in his eyes.

"I sense a spell in her aura, it is dark." Kaede continued to dip the cloth in water, the moistness drying out quickly from Kagome's fever.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other than at INuyasha, who seemed to be boiling silently. "It has to be Naraku, that's the only way. Kikyo said something like this would…" Before he could catch himself admitting his fraternizing with the clay miko, he winced at the screams of the slayer.

"YOU! All this time while Kagome was away that's where you've been? And now she's sick and you talk about Kikyo!" Sango was held back by Miroku, who was glaring at Inuyasha I disapproval.

"I had to do something!What else was I supposed to do, wait until she came back days later?!" he yelled.

"No but while we were trying to figure out why Kagome has been so frightened and jumpy lately, you were prancing around with a dead woman! And you know who even thougth of there being something wrong with her?"

"I-"he was cut off by another growl from the Sango.

"Sesshomaru!"

The hut fell silent and you only heard the quiet wimpers of the young woman on the floor, unconscious to the chaos around her.

**A/N:**

**And chaos ensues... **

**Well just wondering if anyone wanted to you know, maybe do some fanart? I will hunt you down and give you lots of hugs! Please...**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	54. Hopes

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

Rin huddled against the outside wall of the hut, her trembles evident to the demon lord standing above her. Her whimpers were grating on his nerves. He let his moko-moko fall onto her shoulders, instantly warming the girls goose bumps raised on her skin.

She looked up at him, her chestnut eyes looked at him from her place on the ground and she wrapped the fur closer to her chest. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan will live right? The spell...she'll break it, I mean."

The daiyoukai glanced at her trembling lip and his lip tilted down slightly, but it was enough to worry Rin.

He thought about it, the miko's survival that is.

It was unlikely she would die so easily; the woman was stubborn and was most likely not going to pass without a fight. To say he thought she was going to make it would be a lie, but he wouldn't lie by saying he didn't hope she would.

Out of all their pack members, it seemed as though he tolerated her the most.

And since he was Sesshomaru it was the biggest complement he might have ever given any being, much less a human woman.

"I cannot predict the miko's fate." He answered Rin;s question. Her face fell in his uncertainty, if Sesshomaru did not know, then what could possibly happen?

"But it is unlike her to leave without a goodbye." His eyes drifted to the flap covering the huts doorway and he closed his eyes.

**A/N:**

**Grrr I am so mad at myself for not posting guys! I have had a totally annoying case of writers block and it sucks:P If anyone has any ideas or suggestions you should PM me or review something...PLease!**

**But good news...Someone did some fanart for me over on Dokuga! I'll be putting the link up on my profile or you can just use the one right here...**

gallery?func=detail&id=9175

**Check it out!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	55. Plans for the Future

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

"The girl and Lord Sesshomaru are the only ones standing in my way Tamotsu. I would advise you to get a hold of the impudent girl while she is bewitched and unconscious." Naraku hissed at the panther demon. Tamotsu growled, "This is your plan; why don't you fetch the miko yourself?"

Naraku's crimson eyes flashed under the shadows and he smirked. " You see, for her constant interruption in my plans, I have decided to give the woman a few days of unthinkably horrible dreams. Every fear after fear cowering in her pure mind will be shone to me. Once she awakens, they will all come true.

He smiled and walked over to the screen that separated him and Tamotsu from the other side, pulling it back he laughed at his prisoner that lay on the ground. "Ahh my little Kikyo, are you regretting putting that spell on your other half? It seems you've forgotten it would also affect you as well." Naraku laughed maniacally. "Oh well, you might have been useful."

Tamotsu eyed the unconscious miko lying in front of him a few feet away. The overwhelming smell of dirt and death circled around the woman, even though he saw the heavy rise and fall of her chest. " She is not dead." He stated.

Naraku grinned, "Oh don't worry my friend. She is dead."

Tamotsu puzzled over what the hanyou meant. "You mean-"

"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. This is the original; she was brought back to life by a witch and forced to roam this Earth, eating the souls of women." Tamotsu grimaced and stood from his spot on the ground. "I think I'll go for a walk." He left the room to think.

The hanyou flipped the chunk of Shikon Jewel in his pale fingers, his eyes hardening. "Soon…"

Soon all her precious friends, that kit, and your demon Lord she has grown quite close to…will die by my hands.

**A/N:**

**Well it has officially been forever since I've posted and I apologize. Literally this chapter just came to me yesterday and for weeks I've been staring at the computer waiting for some magical idea to punch me in the face. Thank goodness it did!**

**So thank you to everyone that has been patiently waiting and once again I apologize! Life is never fair, especially when it comes to writers block:)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	56. What is She to You?

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

She had not awoken.

It seemed as though the whole pack had gone into a state of nervousness; the slayer spent much of her time waxing the large weapon she carried, the monk surprisingly stayed put, Inuyasha spent much of his time in the trees or thumping his foot in anxiousness. The children did not play most of the time they sat together and talked about the miko or Rin ventured to his side in a unspoken plea.

He was unsure what to do. Once again the foreign feeling of confusion flitted through his mind. All he knew was that it was time to act. They could not continue any further with Naraku if the priestess was unconscious.

At least that's what Sesshomaru told himself.

With the time passing in the miko's absence, he found himself once again deep in thought about the miko. What exactly was the relationship between them? Could he call her an alliance?

No, that wasn't right. She seemed to occupy his mind for the majority of his time, whether they were training or simply walking beside each other during their travels. At first he hated the how knowledgeable she actually was and the care and love she had for others. When he and the half breed fought he thought her to be a common woman, not any different than the average village woman.

Oh how he underestimated her. Weeks into their traveling he realized she was the first human besides Rin he actually didn't hate to even be near. Could he say he enjoyed the times she asked him over battle stances or the ways of demon court? Or whenever they caught each other's glances from across a camp, the feeling of contentment foreign to his mind?

What were his feelings for Kagome?

He would wait to decide until she awoke; he wasn't sure whether what he was feeling was a good thing.

**A/N:**

**Well its late and I wanted to update! Just think...I am the Easter Bunny! Not that giant life size bunnies are weird...no not at all. Anyway please review and I appreciate any feedback! I thought this would be a good time for the gears in Sesshomaru's head to start cranking up so...tell me what you think!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	57. The First

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

The warmth of her sleeping bag lulled her into a false sense of security, and curling up inside the bags heat she sighed contently. The cool breeze blew across her face and she heard the faint sound of rustling trees and nearby birds chirping melodically.

Suddenly as she continued to enjoy the sleep she was receiving, a ominous feeling settled into her stomach. Raising the hairs on her neck and curling her toes she curled into her abdomen. The feeling, so foregin yet so familiar, was radiating through the clearing.

And there was only one person who gave her that same feeling.

It was Naraku.

She climbed out of the sleeping bag to see the very same man that caused such a feeling of evil erupt in her soul. He was standing just a few feet away. No baboon cape, no tentacles, no wooden puppet, he was just there. His crimson eyes looked over her form and smiled.

"Why are you here?" she ground out from her teeth.

"Have you not guessed yet my Miko? Have you not noticed the absence of your kit, the hanyou, or even your beloved Daiyoukai?" he said knowingly.

Realization set in, and her eyes searched frantically for her companions. Turning back to the hanyou in front of her she growled, a sound that rivaled even Sesshomaru's.

"Where are they? What have you done?" She nearly yelled.

"Oh such a long story, Miko. I do have to say though, you should have seen the look on their faces…" he paused and chuckled.

"Priceless." Kagome froze, they couldn't have…no. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't have let that happen…

"Yes, Kagome. They have fallen." He said in fake sympathy, the corners of his mouth turning into a sneer.

"And you my dear, are next in line."

Once again her vision went black; the last thing she saw was the face of Naraku, laughing at her as she fell. Unknown to her, this was only the first dream of many.

**A/N:**

**Oh I hate to do it but yes this is only the beginning for Kagome. But good news! I will be adding some Sesshomaru thoughts into the whole problem:) Keep reviewing and let me know what y'all think!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	58. Alpha Instincts

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay. But I do own this story:)**

He shot into the air and ran, his feet barely hitting the moist ground beneath him. Every instinct in his mind told him to leave, to return to the village, to make sure she was safe. It only took a few minutes to reach the old miko's hut, pushing the flap from the entrance he saw her.

She lay on the futon, back arched and her face wet with streaming tears. The blankets had been carelessly tossed off her body, revealing the now soaked simple kimono the old miko had let her wear. The slayer and priestess sat by her side, trying to hold the woman and calm her down, but they could only do so much for the girl as she started to scream in agony.

His brow furrowed. The slayer noticed his presence and widened her eyes, "Sesshomaru-sama,what are you do-"

"When did this start?" he demanded, cutting off the slayer and sending her a piercing glare. The coldness in his voice sent shivers through her spine and she gathered all the courage she had to look him straight in the eyes once again.

"Just a few minutes before you arrived."Sango put a hand to the young priestess' forehead and grimaced, her fever had spiked. "Her fever is getting worse, and we don't have any of her medicine to do anything about it."

Sesshomaru glanced at the various herbs and medicines' lying around the hut, deeming all of them worthless to whatever was wrong with the miko. He made a decision, giving the slayer one last glare he calmly walked to the restless woman.

" Pack her things, we will be leaving."

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and letting me know what you think! I have recently decided (sort of) what is going to become of this rambling story! So just a warning...it has ways to go!**

**But anyway thanks and keep reading!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	59. Traveling Party

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay. **

A growl erupted across the sky "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded as he watched Sesshomaru tuck Rin into Ah-Un's saddle. Kagome would be near him, he didn't want to frighten Rin and the chances were greater that her condition could worsen if she was jostled.

"That is none of your concern." He stated in monotone.

"Like hell! You have Kagome, she's mine!" he shouted at the Daiyoukai. Unknown to him said Daiyoukai was close to ending the half breed right then and there but he restrained himself, harnessing the raw power that threatened to unleash at Inuyasha's selfish behavior.

"You are a fool."

Inuyasha yelled incoherent swears around the vicinity, many of which he thought the filthy mouthed hanyou had made up last minute. "We were working just fine before Kagome invited you along! She would never have ended up needing anyone's help accept mine if it weren't for your stuck up ass!"

Sesshomaru clenched his fist the movement hidden by his silken sleeves. "You obviously were preoccupied during the height of the miko's sickness, were you not?" he asked darkly.

Inuyasha froze. Yes, he had left. It was too much for him to sit and wait even worse, smell the distress of everyone over Kagome. He had gone somewhere in search of Kikyo but lately he hadn't seen or heard about a priestess anywhere.

"Yes, half breed, your lack of presence was noticed. If you are not capable of stomaching the anguish over your miko, then this Sesshomaru will take of it himself."

With that, Sesshomaru picked the miko up from the blanket the slayer had placed her on and he tucked her into his elbow, being careful not to jostle her shivering body. He sent a last glare at his half-brother, "It would be wise to do what you are told. Do not follow."

A yell was heard behind Inuyaasha and the half-brothers turned to see Shippou barreling towards them, tears in his bright green eyes. "Don't leave! Take me with you Sesshomaru-sama, please!"

The kit stopped before the dog demon and sniffled, "Please I can't leave Kagome!" he looked into the Daiyoukai's cold eyes and prayed that the lord had some sympathy in that ice cold heart of his.

"You may join us." He turned to Ah-Un and waited for the kit to scurry onto the dragon behind Rin before giving Ah-Un a slap on his hide. The dragon huffed then flapped its wings, rising into the air. Sesshomaru concentrated and a green bubble of his youkai formed around him, then he shot into the air.

Inuyasha stood, downtrodden and furious. That bastard had taken what was his, and he had every intention of crashing his party,

Because he was the only one that knew where they were going, the Western Palace.

**A/N:**

**Ok so this is alot longer than usual, at least it seems like it. But kudos to whoever guessed correctly they are indeed going to the palace! **

**Thanks everyone who has been reviewing keep it up and let me know what you think!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	60. Darkness surrounds Her

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

**Warning: Dark scenes!**

The rope tying her wrists together cut into her skin, rubbing it raw and creating trails of blood down her forearm. The pain although, was nothing compared to the images that Naraku had placed in her mind. He had her trapped visions of her friends beaten, tortured, and…violated beyond imagination.

She couldn't erase the images out of her mind.

Inuyasha, his body black and blue, blood trickling out of his mouth and down his chin. His usually alight golden eyes, dim and lifeless. His haori had been torn off, leaving him in just his undershirt.

The scene turned, she watched as her best friend was raped, her body ripped and torn within an inch of her life. The image itself made Kagome lean down and vomited the contents of her stomach onto the stone floor.

It wasn't stopping, the pain and agony etched on her friend's faces scarred her, her soul was cracking in helplessness.

She screamed as a picture of Shippou limp and dead, a hole shot clean through his chest flashed in her mind. By now she was sobbing, the uncontrollable wailing coursed through her body and tore through the open air.

Now a scene of Sesshomaru played in her head. She watched in horror as he was the only one left of their group standing, the rest of her friends dead on the battlefield. He was a blur; the only sound was of his poison whip cracking in the air.

Until it stopped and the dust fell. She saw a tentacle penetrating the Daiyoukais back, the end of it erupting out of his chest. Kagome cried out, as it felt as though a dagger stabbed into her heart.

He mouthed something to her, and then he fell out of the air and onto the red dirt, stained with their own blood.

She sucked in a shaky breath, whimpering in pain as her heart started to crumble. Soon enough the last image pulsed through her mind.

Rin, her innocent and beautiful little Rin, lay in a patch of weeds. Her hair was splayed out around her shoulders, tangled in the plants and her once caramel brown eyes had turned black.

"You are the cause of this. Leave now before you end us all." The voice seemed alien and unnatural; it echoed in her mind and she sobbed again.

The little girl she had promised to save, she had now been the cause of her demise.

**A/N:**

**Yeah so I'm not exactly used to writing dark/gory kind of stuff so tell what you think! Thanks everyone for reviewing and I appreciate all the feedback I have been getting from everyone! **

**I would also like to send a prayer to everyone in the Boston Marathon bombing, and anyone with family or friends who have been traumatized by this horrific event. You all have my prayer.**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**


	61. The Pot has been Stirred

**I do not own INuyasha...to my dismay.**

The palace was in frenzy, servants scurried helplessly around the grounds, trying to prepare the castle for their Lords unexpected arrival. They had seen him arrive from the sky, his human ward behind him on Ah-Un. The maids in the kitchens peered closer into the glass, a shaggy mop of hair appearing next to their Lords ward.

They all wondered, why did Lord Sesshomaru have a fox kit in his possession?

"Surely he hasn't picked up another stray!?" whispered one of the demonesses. One of the other women glared at her, as Lord Sesshomaru's head maid she kept gossip in check and got rid of the off task girls." Be careful what you say around this palace, Hotaru. You never know who could be listening." She warned.

Nori turned back to the window, sometimes she worried for the other demonesses that served her Lord, and they truly had no respect for a Daiyoukai who commanded on a daily basis. She focused her eyes back on Lord Sesshomaru, who was now descending the air. As she looked closer she noticed a mop of raven hair attached to a pale, beautiful woman in the crook of his arm.

Nori noticed the grey tone to the woman's face and fled the kitchen before any of the lower staff could ask what she was in such a hurry for. Obviously the woman was sick or close to death, she wouldn't be important if she wasn't in Lord Sesshomaru's arms.

Turning the corners, she arrived in the grand hall, where they accepted nobles from all over Japan into the mighty palace walls. Lord Sesshomaru had already stormed into the palace and given everyone a fright.

"Nori, prepare a room, in the West Wing." As she scurried behind him as he glided down the halls she questioned who the woman in his arms was and what was wrong as to put her in the West Wing?

Normally only family stayed in that part of the palace, it was also wear Rin-chan resided…

Just who was the woman in Lord Sesshomaru's room?

**A/N:**

**Oh gosh I have not posted in a week...Can I just say STARR testing is the absolute most mind numbing, brain cell killing, worst waist of time on the face of the planet! And all I have is the Algebra EOC left then state mandatory testing is done and I AM FREE!**

**I am sorry for my lack of posting and totally rant session above but I HATE TEXAS EDUCATION! **

**Well anyway enjoy, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and all that jazz;)**

**Hugs, disappearcompletely**

**P.S Anyone have any good descriptions for Nori in the looks department?**


	62. A Solution

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

Nori sat down by the woman's side and place a hand on her head, the fever had subsided for now. As a demon specializing in the art of healing, she searched the young girl's body and mind with her own youki. Nothing was broken, but as she saw her powers concentrated on her mind and Nori saw the turmoil that had taken over the girl.

Lord Sesshomaru had informed her of the woman's increasing miko powers. The image of a dark evil settling in her head mixed with the woman's own miko energy made the healing demoness nervous.

It looked as though someone had cursed her, someone very powerful at that. Fortunately Nori was skilled, but unfortunately it would cause the girl incredible pain. The older woman took a cool cloth and placed it on the miko's forehead. She stood from her position on the floor and sighed, the air coming out quietly from her broad chest.

Nori rushed out the door, going as fast as her sturdy legs could take her. If she was to save the girl then she needed to start quickly. The hall in which Lord Sesshomaru's chambers resided came into view, the demoness ran to the door and knocked urgently.

The door opened quickly and Nori's green eyes widened as she stepped back from the door. Sesshomaru loomed over her, a darkness sitting in his usually lit golden eyes. He spoke to her, his voice low. "What is her condition?"

Nori awoke from her daze, "The girl has been cursed, I might have a solution." He opened the door wider and gestured to the old woman to enter the room.

"I believe you know very well this Sesshomaru does not accept doubts."

Nori swallowed and walked calmly behind him, she should have known he wasn't going to react well.

**A/N:**

**Here is the next chapter! I decided how Nori was going to look like by combining what everyone said! She is a older, muscular demoness with green eyes, black hair, tan skin and red raindrop shape markings under her eyes.**

**So there is Nori, I am really liking how she turned out though and thank you everyone for your recommendations! Thank you for reviewing, following, and reading!**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely **


	63. Your little Secret

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

"What is required?" He spoke evenly.

"The procedure…it is unheard of to perform it on a human, especially a miko. Her reiki will only fight against my youki. I assume she has grown used to yours and the half demons, but mine is unfamiliar to her." Nori spoke, her low voice and unsure.

Sesshomaru clenched the arm of his chair for a moment then released it to walk over to fire that kindled in the room. He grabbed a piece of wood and threw it in, the flames catching the gold of his eyes and making them glow.

"There is no other way?" he questioned.

"Yes. I must enter her own mind to break the curse, or else the dreams plaguing her will eventually kill her from the inside by the use of her own reiki. They will drain all her powers." The older demon stood from her chair and stepped in front of the daiyoukai, her own courage getting the best of her.

"My Lord, is this miko worth saving?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her and he glared, gold meeting green in anger.

"That miko is part of this Sesshomaru's pack. She is in need of your attention; I will see that you give it to her." With that he left the room, to check on the young woman Nori guessed.

The old demons eyes had gone wide and once she knew Lord Sesshomaru had gone far enough, she chuckled quietly to herself before gaining her composure. So the miko had caught the daiyoukai, eh? Nori sighed, since it was Sesshomaru, he wasn't going to admit it himself for quite a while.

**A/N:**

**AHHHHH...it has been way to long. Considering how busy I am with last minute end of the year projects, this might be one of the few posts in the next 2 weeks. Just a warning...**

**But thanks everyone for reviewing and i wanted to address some reviews I read about the size of each chapter. I believe that having variety in stories is a good trait and sometimes I believe very few words are needed to express what needs to be expressed in a chapter. I know for a fact that my ability to write with a limit is fairly mediocre but maybe the next story I have been working on will work on it.**

**I dont know, but I understand where you are coming from.**

**Thanks guys and keep reviewing, reading, and all that jazz;)**

**Hugs,disappearcompletely**


	64. Holding Back

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

He took a lock of her hair, and felt it between his fingers. Soft and downy like bird's feathers, curling around her shoulders and her waist. Her face, curved and angelic, tilted towards the side where he could trace the line of her jaw. The lashes that dusted her cheeks, the color of soot and the eyes he knew they framed a swirling orb of crystal blue.

Her frame was small, especially compared to his own. If she was talking he knew her voice, warm like honey would send his mind into a slumber while his eyes strayed towards her lips.

They were nothing alike…in any possible way. Oh how different they were, she an angel while he was pure darkness. While he wanted to say this was the reason he believed having feelings for her, he knew no human or demon was to be worth her attention.

He shouldn't be thinking of such things… Sesshomaru didn't even know if she was going to survive the lifting of the curse. If she did then there was truly no one that could ever have him and he would hunt down Naraku even if it killed Sesshomaru himself, not that he was actually going to be destroyed by such a pathetic excuse for a half demon.

No excuses, the scum will die whether Kagome lived or died.

**A/N...**

**Hello again! I just wrote this so if there are any mistakes let me know, I just needed to update or I would explode! So... last update got my first visitor review( sigh) and it was one word, no explanation, nothing but the word "terrible". I mean I can handle criticism but that just got on my nerves! If it was so terrible then why have you obviously been reading this far?**

** Anyway...Please review and keep a look out for my next update, it should be sometime this week. Thanks!**

**Hugs,**

**Disappearcompletely**


	65. Granted

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

Nori's hands trembled nervously as she prepared to expel the curse from the miko Kagome's mind. She might not have been as nervous as she was if Lord Sesshomaru wasn't standing only a few feet away, leaning against the wall. She assumed that even if he didn't realize himself, he was being quite protective of the little miko.

She took a cloth and filled it with Jasmine and Rosemary herbs, creating a scent to calm the girl's subconscious and her own. In her hands she imagined her own healing youkai to pool in her palms. As a highly trained phoenix youkai, she knew many secrets to both the demon and human mind.

The instincts that the races shared were similar, but a demon's were derived from their animal counterparts. A miko's on the other hand, derived from their spiritual souls. They were created to defend their race from the demons so if Nori tried to enter her mind with her own youki, the miko would surely lash out with her reiki.

Nori's eyes traveled to the great dog demon standing a few feet away. If the miko had accepted his pack claim then her reiki must have had to accept his youkai as well. "Lord Sesshomaru, I may have a solution to our worries over the woman's miko powers."

He narrowed his eyes at her then looked at Kagome. " It will require your help if you will lend it too me." She continued. "Your youki is the only one she knows besides her kit. If I try to use my youki, even in its healing form, she will barricade me." Nori gestured her hands to Kagome, a claw touching her cheek delicately.

" I will infuse my healing powers into your youki and penetrate her mind, if you will permit me."

Sesshomaru for once, did not overlook all the consequences. He simply decided. "You may use this Sesshomaru's power."

**A/N:**

**So now that summer has officially started for me, I will definitely be uploading Life On Mars more often! I promise the banishing of Naraku's curse will come soon enough!**

**Also, I started a new story! Its a chapter collection and its called These Bus Rides Home. Please check it out and let me know what you think!**

**Hugs, **

**Disappearcompletely**


	66. First Encounters

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

Kagome took a breath, her chest shook and she wheezed out a cough. She tried to lift her arm to wipe the blood that trickled down her temple. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what was happening and all she could comprehend was fear.

All of the sudden something cold and wet touched the side of her face and she moaned. Turning her head to the side she tried to open her eyes. When she did, she saw the teenage boy from before. His yellow eyes glared at hers from above and his blonde hair covered most of his face.

Kagome tried to move her face but the demon caught her chin and tilted it back towards him. "That isn't smart, miko."

Kagome opened her mouth and tried to talk but her throat was too dry to make a sound. The demon took her chin again and gave her water, most of it spilling out onto on her chin. She watched as he grimaced and wiped the rest of her cheek.

"Who are you" She croaked painfully.

He sat back into the wall and let out a laugh, "I'm probably not supposed to tell you, but what the hell. My name is Tamotsu, and I am here to kill you."

Kagome scowled "Do you work for Naraku?"

Once again the demon laughed, "Partially, yes."

"Why are you holding me here?" she asked.

Tamotsu suddenly lost his façade and his face became stoic and serious, almost as well as Sesshomaru put up his. "You are interfering with my Lord. He has become weak because of you, foolish woman."

Kagome gasped, "You work for Sesshomaru? Do you realize what you're getting yourself into with Naraku?" she rasped. Her fingers gripped the blanket that had been placed across her shoulders and she looked almost at the break of her sanity.

This boy, looked so innocent and free of evil, she had to save him from Naraku's grasp.

He looked at her and almost saw her for what she really was, a pure hearted woman who had no bad intentions. But she was a miko; she probably knew how to use her powers against demons.

"Naraku is only a step towards power. Eventually I will be stronger and able to join Lord Sesshomaru." He said lowly.

Kagome was about to respond before she cried out in pain, her mind exploding in white bursts behind her eyelids.

**A/N:**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review and let me know, Thanks!**

**Hugs, Disappearcompletely**


	67. Break Through

**I do not own Inuyasha...to my dismay.**

What he saw was...infuriating. It was cruel, even to his eyes, as a harsh Inu youkai Lord. Nori dared to grip his clawed hand," We have not reached her yet, these are only the excess images she has seen the past weeks." Sesshomarus eyes darkened with each passing scene of torture and corruption the woman had been through. Suddenly it stopped and what the demon lord saw made his eyes begin to bleed crimson, and his fangs elongate. There before him was Tamotsu, his youngest recruited soldier.

" Lord Sesshomaru, it would be wise to keep your youkai at bay." Nori warned to his side." We must wait until the vision is over then try to force ourselves into another dream so you can communicate with her. Hopefully, we will prolong the meeting enough to where Naraku cannot reconnect with her mind." Sesshomaru forced the growl that had risen back in his throat, he would make a fool of himself over the miko especially in the presence of a servant. " You must make yourself known to the girl." Nori was becoming more uncomfortable giving her Lord orders, if only she could help the girl without his intimidating aura right next to hers.

Sesshomaru waited, albeit angrily, until the dream faded. " Now!" Nori whispered.

The demon lord forced his youki to create a image in the woman's mind. With the amount of youki he and the old demon were using, he felt both their power weakening. He thought of himself and saw as his form appeared in her mind. " Miko, you must arise from your unconsciousness." He spoke out to nothing. " Miko, this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." He growled. Suddenly the woman he had waited weeks for, just to hear her speak, appeared out of the darkness. Tears sparkled in her eyes and she clutched the large kimono she wore around her frail form. " It can't be you...I-I won't believe it." Sesshomaru snarled, " Have you not had enough of this? Wake up, Miko, or this Sesshomaru will force you." **A/N:** **Sorry for the late update everyone! Writers block is a pain in the behind.** **But I promise to be more on task with my posts! Also if you haven't checked it out, please go take a look at my other story, These Bus Rides Home! It is updated every Wednesday or Thursday.** **I wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers on Dokuga and for being so supportive, I love you guys!** **Hugs,Disappearcompletely**


End file.
